The Unwanted, Book 3
by KyubiMaster9
Summary: The Stealthiest of Cats is gone, and The Four have completed their destiny. Now its time for the next generation of cats to step in. A group of misfits who wield the power of nature must stand up to a traitorous cat that wishes for the demise of Clans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" **Winded."**

9/8/16

 _Green leaf brought plentiful prey_ out of hiding in August, and the cats were on the hunt. Six moon old Windpaw was one of these cats. He slowly stalks behind a squirrel, distracted by its acorn.

He puts one paw forward, a the winds blew his scent in the squirrel's direction.

The grey squirrel stiffened and ran up the tree.

 _Fox dung!_

Windpaw lashed his tail in frustration. He still can't control the stupid wind to his advantage. Every time he tries to make one paw step, the wind would blow him down and warn prey of his location.

 _You'd think that me being half-WindClan, I wouldn't have an issue with this._

Windpaw didn't want to return to to his mentor, Squirreltail, without anything in his possession. Windpaw opens his mouth and caught a scent. He pads to the border that separates WindClan and ThunderClan, and sees a rabbit nibbling on the grass.

His tail stood up straight, and a gale of wind pushed him forward in a charge.

Windpaw traps the rabbit under his paws as it cried for mercy, he bites on the neck and kills it.

"Hey!"

Windpaw carries his rabbit in his jaws when a dark grey tabby skidded to a halt and glared at him. A pretty light brown she cat stops next to him.

"That's _my_ prey!"

Windpaw shook his head, his mouth muffled his jaws.

"Yes it is! It came through WindClan territory-!"

"Grasspaw, let's just go." The WindClan she cat whispered.

"Falconpaw, if we don't show these ThunderClan rats who's boss-."

" _Windpaw!"_

Squirreltail bounds to Windpaw as the WindClan deputy arrived. Squirreltail dips his head.

"Brackenfall!" Grasspaw said. "That ThunderClan cat was stealing my rabbit!"

The white and brown striped tom looks at Squirreltail, but Windpaw puts his rabbit down.

"It's not true." Windpaw said. "The rabbit was on our territory, so I get to keep it."

"Why should we believe the grandson of Lionstar?" Grasspaw spat.

Brackenfall puts his tail in Grasspaw's mouth.

"Brackenfall," Squirreltail said. "Windpaw has never told lies, and if he says so then it's true."

The WindClan stared at Squirreltail evenly, and nods.

"I'll report this to Creekstar, next time you won't take another prey, understand?"

Squirreltail nods. Brackenfall leads Grasspaw away despite his protests.

Falconpaw gave Windpaw a long stare before following her deputy.

Squirreltail nudges Windpaw.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Windpaw drops his rabbit in the fresh kill pile and tries to groom his fur when he hears mewing near the thorn barrier. Goldpaw came back with a dove, and the senior Warriors were purring at her.

" _Look at that dove."_

" _She's a great hunter, just like her mother."_

Windpaw bit his lip and continued to groom. He was grateful to Ravenwing for taking him in and raising him, but he often wondered. What if? What if Redfawn regretted her mistakes and returned to ThunderClan to make amends.

What if she traded her pride for him?

 _Probably not._ Windpaw remembered what Darkstar told him after he became an apprentice.

 _Redfawn cared about nobody but herself, not even my own father, my real father._

"Hi, Windpaw."

He inwardly scowled at Goldpaw's happy tone. He forced himself to smile.

"Hey."

"Sweetflower said I have a gift for hunting, isn't that great?"

"Sure, sure." Windpaw muttered.

"I heard you caught a rabbit near the border." She says. "You're really fast to catch one by yourself."

"Of course he is!" Windpaw stiffened when he heard Pricklepaw. "He's half-WindClan, it's nothing new with _his_ kind."

Windpaw gets up and pads away - smacking his tail across Pricklpaw's muzzle - and went inside the apprentices den.

 _It's not my fault that Lionstar was a stupid traitor._

But somewhere inside his heart, Windpaw couldn't shake his tainted bloodline from his mind.

* * *

 **Welcome to The Unwanted, Book 3!**

 **We've had a look into Windpaw's training. He's resentful toward Goldpaw, but he's got no idea of their connection to each other, and to Graypaw and Rosekit.**

 **I've realized that I've never gave a shout out to the reviewers here.**

 ***Kyubi pulls out her reading glasses and reads a note***

 **SierraStanley52, Snowcrystal Of ThunderClan, and AFadingStar, who is also known as RedRodTheRebel Jr.**

 **Remember to review! ~ Kyubi**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" **Water and Earth."**

9/8/16 - 9/9/16

 _Bubbles rushed for the surface_ of the water. Graypaw remained in the water with her breath held. She saw through the crystal clear, blue waters of the lake. The current tugged on her now long haired pelt. Graypaw blinked when she sees a minnow swimming away from her.

 _Hehe._

Graypaw stretched out her front paws, and took off like a seal. The water carried her swiftly through the lake as she caught the minnow in a matter of seconds.

Graypaw turned around and made it to the shore in minutes, she gasps as she clung the minnow in her jaws.

She placed her minnow on the ground. Graypaw shook her fur as the water became frozen in the air, and scattered into drops with a flick of her tail.

Unlike Windpaw, Graypaw was growing used to her ability to control water.

Most ThunderClan cats found it weird that Graypaw enjoyed the feel of water in her toes, and spending most of her time in the lake.

Pricklepaw caught her there and called her a "rotten fish eater", which was quickly met with a cuff on the ear by Tigerflame.

Graypaw picked her minnow off the ground and almost jumped out of her fur when her mentor, Duckheart, approached her. Duckheart narrowed her eyes when she saw Graypaw's minnow.

"Did you take it from the lake?"

"Yeah, it just swam on our side."

Duckheart rolled her eyes.

"That's what you said two days ago when you caught a trout."

Graypaw huffed and padded to camp with Duckheart next to her.

* * *

Rosekit was excited. She was going to be an apprentice this late evening. Sweetflower groomed her coat and waited for Darkstar to make his announcements. She "sees" Sweetflower padding away to meet with Ashcloud. Rosekit smells rain preparing to come.

"I'm so proud of you, Rosy." Cloudwind purred on her right. "I only wish Petalsong was here, she'd be proud of you, too."

Rosekit felt strong emotions from him that she couldn't identify, and nodded in agreement.

The pinkish she cat never met Petalsong, Sweetflower and Ashcloud's only daughter, but Cloudwind told her plenty about the fiery, kind she cat.

"Rosekit."

She turned her head to Cloudwind's voice.

"How would you feel...about becoming a medicine cat?"

Rosekit frowned when he added, "Being a medicine cat is a huge honor and privilege. You get to heal cats, interpret prophecies from Star-."

"No."

"No? Are you sure?" Cloudwind asked.

"I would rather be a warrior then be stuck in some stuffy den all day!" She hissed.

Everyone keeps suggesting or dropping hints that Rosekit should be a medicine cat.

 _Why should I reduce myself to a solitary life just to because cats think that's all I can do? That may have suited Jayfeather, but I'm not following his paw steps!_

She can sense Cloudwind's shock and sadness, and immediately regretted what she said.

"I understand." He said softly. "It's probably what Petalsong would have wanted that for you."

" _Cats old enough to hunt their prey, meet me at High Rock for a Clan meeting!"_

Cloudwind brushed his muzzle on Rosekit's.

"Make me proud." He whispered.

Rosekit waited for the cats to sit down and memorized their positions to go to Sweetflower and Ashcloud, Darkstar was standing in front of High Rock.

"We have another lucky kit who has come of age to be an apprentice."

She felt Darkstar's eyes boring on her pelt.

"Rosekit, do you wish to become a warrior and uphold the warrior code?"

"I do." She said. Rosekit feels a nose touch her head.

"Then I hereby call you Rosepaw, until you can receive your warrior name. Seabreeze, you shall mentor Rosepaw. You've been a strict and patient cat when you apprenticed my mother, I know you can teach Rosepaw everything you taught her."

Rosepaw smiled wide at the mention of Seabreeze. She heard vibration and sensed Seabreeze two mouse lengths behind her. Rosepaw turned around and touched noses with Seabreeze.

Thunder crashed as raindrops fell on Rosepaw's pelt.

"We'll explore the territory tomorrow morning. You can rest for the night."

Rosepaw nods as she "watches" Seabreeze leave. Rosepaw taps her paw on the ground, the vibrations echoed in the earth and showed her a small den near her right.

Rosepaw pads toward the den and smells different but familiar scents.

"Why are you here?" She frowned when she heard Oakpaw's voice.

"Maybe because I'm training to be a warrior?" She replied snarkily.

"No way," he said. "Darkstar actually _let_ you come with us? You're lying!"

"What's wrong, Oakpaw? Afraid to lose to a blind cat?"

Rosepaw recognized Graypaw's voice. Her friend's mint scented fur washed over her as Graypaw padded to her.

"Me and Windpaw made you a nest." She said. Rosepaw followed Graypaw's vibrations to the middle left side of the den. She lies down and felt comfortable with her new nest.

Oakpaw muttered something incoherent. Rosepaw frowned and hits her tail on the nest, and Oakpaw yelped.

"Holy-! The ground just shook in my nest!"

"Go to sleep." His brother, Hailpaw, muttered.

"I'm serious! It felt like someone-."

"If you don't go to sleep, I swear to StarClan-!"

Goldpaw's threat made Oakpaw quickly curl up in his nest without another complaint.

Rosepaw smiled and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **QUESTION TIME!**

 **In Stealth's Fire, what was the name of Stoatfrost's mother?**

 **Anyone who gets it right, or gives an effort trying, will be given a hug from my Sylveon, Todd.**

 **The next chapter will go to Goldpaw.**

 **Reviews are appreciated. ~ Kyubi**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" **Gold Flare."**

9/9/16 - 9/10/16

 _Goldpaw knead her paws in_ the ground, feeling a small burning sensation in her paw prints. Windpaw kept silent, Goldpaw glances at him and sees a long scar running down his lip and chest.

Windpaw got into a fight with Oakpaw, who kept annoying him about Lionstar and his deceased parents, Goldheart and Redfawn.

"Does it hurt?" She whispers to him.

"No."

Goldpaw frowned at the short reply. The heat was beginning to get under everyone's fur, and fights broke out. Darkstar made it obvious - by smacking Sneezeclaw around for trying to start with Leopardstrike - that rifts between Clanmates are intolerable.

"Oakpaw's a jerk. He had no right to say those things about your parents."

"Why do you care?" Windpaw hissed, not looking at her. "You're the kit of a Clan leader and the best huntress in the Clan, so keep your pity to yourself."

Goldpaw flattened her ears. They used to be close, why was he acting like this?

Sweetflower and Squirreltail approaches them.

"We're going on patrol near ShadowClan territory. Keep close to us and stay near our border." Squirreltail told them.

* * *

Goldpaw sticks close to Sweetflower as Squirreltail and Windpaw take the front.

They were near the darkened pine trees and marshlands. The four cats made it past the WindClan border of the moors and into their own territory.

"I wonder how Heatherstar is doing." Sweetflower said to Squirreltail.

"She must have her paws full with some of Stormstar and Crowstar's supporters."

Squirreltail nods, and suddenly the fur on his spine rose up.

"Hey!"

Squirreltail charged toward a dark grey tabby trying to leave with a pigeon.

Squirreltail's eyes widen with shock.

"Wait, aren't you Grasspaw from WindClan?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Grasspaw sneered. Squirreltail's namesake bushed wildly with outrage as Sweetflower, Goldpaw and Windpaw caught up with him.

"How _dare_ you accuse us of stealing when you're - where's your mentor?"

" _Creekstar_ doesn't mind where I go." Grasspaw retorted.

"Besides, you let _Lionstar's_ grandson do whatever he wants, he's already a code breaker."

Windpaw flattened his ears as a strong breeze picked up.

"Fine, you can go," Squirreltail grabs the pigeon and pulls it towards him.

"But the bird stays."

Grasspaw thrusts his muzzle in Squirreltail's face.

"I caught it fair and square, fuzz brain! So take your future murderer and get lost!"

Goldpaw growled and stalked in front of Grasspaw.

"Don't talk to Squirreltail and Windpaw that way!"

Grasspaw's amber eyes narrowed.

"Make me, half-rogue!"

Grasspaw lunged forward and knocked Goldpaw down the slope and into the bushes. Goldpaw snarled and kicked his belly, and sparks of ember flew off her hind paws.

"You asked for it!"

Flames burst from Goldpaw's pelt as she pushes Grasspaw to the ground and pinned him down. Squirreltail, Sweetflower and Windpaw arrive to find Grasspaw fighting her grip.

"Get off me, you freak!" He shrieked.

Squirreltail snorted.

"Not so tough, are you?"

* * *

Rosepaw returns with Seabreeze and hears cats talking with each nervously, she even heard some of the senior warriors talking to Darkstar.

"Suppose this is an attack from WindClan?" Volefang asked him.

"We have to go to WindClan-."

"And tell Creekstar what? That their apprentice gives us reasonable suspicion that he's launching an attack on us?" Darkstar says sarcastically. He scoffed.

"You'd actually think that Creekstar would start something, after all Lionstar put this Clan through?"

Rosepaw hears his paw steps and "sees" him approach Tigerflame.

"Take some cats and tell Creekstar that he's missing his apprentice."

Rosepaw hears Windpaw's voice in the apprentices den.

"I didn't ask for your help!" He growled. "I can stand on my own four paws without Darkstar's daughter always stepping in!"

"Why should I stand down just to save your stupid macho tom image?" Goldpaw demanded, and Rosepaw can literally feel heat radiating from her pelt when she got closer.

She positions herself in between Goldpaw and Windpaw, but it didn't stop them from fighting.

"My mother nursed you when _your_ mother was killed! I'm just looking out for you!" Goldpaw told him.

Windpaw's anger flared off his fur as the wind, somehow, blew through the den.

"Right, because my father and grandfather were traitors, I'm supposed to be grateful! Is that it?!"

"No-!"

"I don't need you holding my paw all the time, Goldpaw!" Windpaw hissed.

"Don't forget that the only reason cats don't mess with you is because Darkstar _killed_ a cat!"

Rosepaw swiftly cuffed Windpaw across the muzzle.

"Cool your tail, Twinklepaw. There's no use getting worked up just because you wanna play leader."

Windpaw snorted and stalked past the two she cats. Rosepaw feels Goldpaw nudge her shoulder, and the she cats quietly went to their nests as Graypaw came in, and surveys the tension.

"... What'd I miss?"

* * *

That night, the city was quiet as a group of cats made it safely out of the concrete forest. A light grey tabby she cat strides confidently to the Horseplace. Inside the barn, a brown she cat was sleeping when she sees the large group of cats.

"What the-?! Get out of my barn!" She hissed.

The grey tabby growled, and two cats charged toward the brown she cat and clawed her pelt.

"Enough," the tabby said. "Put her outside, she won't bother us."

"Yes, Daisy."

The brown she cat was forcibly shoved outside. She quickly ran when the cars chased her until they stopped by the forest. The brown she cat hid near the Ancient Oak, and trembles with fright.

 _My home… They can't do this to me._

The she cat Cookie lived there her whole life. Even after her kin passed on and her brothers were placed in different homes, she remained.

Cookie remembered, with a jolt, of a forest cat that her grandmother nursed back to health.

"Yes! I'll just look for her!"

Cookie decided first thing in the morning that she'll search for ThunderClan, and find that golden she cat.

 _If there's anyone who can handle this, it's Stealthfire._

* * *

 **If you read Book 1, you know who Cookie is.**

 **And for hayjay5304, who got the question right!**

 ***Kyubi sends out her Sylveon as he gives the viewer a hug, and gives them a box of cookies.***

 **And since Snowcrystal Of ThunderClan has seen the Avatar series, I slipped in a reference to the show inside. See if you can find it. ^^**

 **Reviews are always appreciated, oh, and AFadedStar.**

 ***Kyubi snaps her fingers, Entei, Raikou and Suicune appear with Primal Groudon***

 **No sneaking through my notes. ~ Kyubi**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know when you get so excited for something you love that you end up dreaming about it? That was my case with Pokemon Sun and Moon. I actually thought that I was playing the game, it was so lucid and real…. Then I woke up.**

 **And almost ended up crying, because it happened last year with Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. T-T.**

 **Why is it coming in November? This is worse than waiting for Erin's next book!**

 **Oh well… Let's continue on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4

" **The Four."**

9/11/16 - 9/13/16

 _Graypaw slowly stalks behind a rabbit despite the pouring rain. Lightning strikes, and the rabbit made a hasty getaway. Graypaw hissed with annoyance._

 _That's when she saw a grey pelt swimming from the lake. A grey she cat climbs out and gazed at her lovingly with her clear blue eyes._

" _Graypaw, I've waited so long to meet you."_

" _Do I know you?"_

 _The grey she cat nods._

" _Lightstripe must have told you about me."_

 _Graypaw was stumped for a moment, but then her mouth gaped open._

* * *

 _Windpaw was being blow by powerful winds, he sunk his claws in the ground to stay put. He felt a tail wrap around his chest and shield him from the horrible gale._

" _You're pretty stupid come during a storm."_

 _Windpaw turned to glare at a creamy brown tom._

" _I'm half-WindClan, so what does it matter?"_

" _Blood doesn't mean anything if you're up against nature." The tom retorted._

" _Let's go back to the forest."_

* * *

 _Goldpaw was running from the blazing inferno threatening to swallow her. She skidded to a halt in front of walls of bramble that trapped her from the outside._

 _Goldpaw turned around to the fire stinging her nose._

 _Her nostrils flared, and the fire roared strong and burned her paws._

" _Help me!" She shrieked. The fire suddenly shrunk back, and it wavered as a golden she cat leaped through the opening of the blaze. The she cat lands next to Goldpaw._

" _Just calm down, and the fire will go away." She told Goldpaw. Goldpaw took a deep breath and the fire gradually began to sink lower, and simmered until ashes and smoke were left in the forest._

 _Goldpaw was trembling like a leaf, but the golden she cat smiled and pats Goldpaw's head with her front paw._

" _See? Super easy."_

" _That's a load of fox dung!" Goldpaw hissed. The golden she cat swatted Goldpaw's ears._

" _That's no way to talk to me! Especially when I'm your grandmother!"_

 _Goldpaw stared at the she cat, and finally notices how their pelts matched, except for the white on the older cat's hind legs, which looked like the flames that chased her._

" _We can keep staring at each other, but I have to take you to the deeper part of the forest." She said._

 _Goldpaw blinked at the she cat as she left. The older cat looked over her shoulder, narrowing her yellow eyes._

" _Are you coming, or what?"_

 _Goldpaw shook her fur and follows the golden she cat._

* * *

 _Rosepaw can see! She was looking at the forest covered with ash, but it was great to have her sight back. The pinkish colored she cat suddenly bumps into a shape._

 _A tortoiseshell and white cat was purring at her with pride in her blue eyes._

" _Rosepaw," she says softly. "There's so much I want to say, but now isn't the time."_

 _The tortoiseshell she cat beckons Rosepaw with her tail to follow. The two she cats pad into the heart of ThunderClan territory._

* * *

 _Graypaw followed the she cat - no. Graysky, her RiverClan mother. She followed Graysky to an old stump where Windpaw was with a cream brown tom, and Goldpaw arrived with an older, but young cat, who could pass off as her older littermate._

 _Graypaw gaped when she recognized the golden she cat._

" _Stealthfire? Is that you?"_

 _Goldpaw blinked and looks at Stealthfire and Graypaw._

" _You know her?"_

" _I've seen her talk with Lightstripe." Graypaw replied. The gray tabby suddenly lashed her tail with annoyance._

" _Didn't Darkstar tell you what she looked like? You're practically twins for StarClan's sake!"_

 _Goldpaw licked her chest fur in embarrassment as Stealthfire and Graysky turn their attention to the tortoiseshell she cat and Rosepaw._

" _It didn't take long to find your daughter, Petalsong." Stealthfire commented._

 _Rosepaw stared at Petalsong as she takes her place next to Stealthfire._

" _You… My mom?"_

 _Petalsong nods. Windpaw became curious and looks at the cream brown tom._

" _Who are you?"_

" _... I'm." He hesitated. Stealthfire blinked sympathetically. "It's okay…"_

" _... I'm Goldheart, your father."_

 _Windpaw stared at him in a mixture of shock, horror and curiosity._

 _He looks around the forest for someone else._

" _She's not here." Goldheart said, sneering. "Not that she deserves a spot here anyway, you're better off not knowing her."_

 _Windpaw secretly wanted to protest, but he kept quiet. Graypaw took her spot next to Windpaw as Goldpaw sat with Rosepaw._

" _Do you know why you're all here?" Graysky asks them. All four apprentices shook their heads._

" _You all are part of a prophecy to save the Clans of the lake." Petalsong said._

" _Each cat you look at has an ability to control the powers of nature."_

" _Water," Graypaw fluffed her fur._

" _Earth," Rosepaw's claws scraped the ground._

" _Fire," Goldpaw blinked in surprise._

" _Wind." Windpaw flicked his ear._

" _You four are chosen to wield your powers to protect the Clans, because a rogue warrior is trying to end it by causing strife and disharmony left over from Lionstar's attack."_

" _How?" Windpaw asked Goldheart desperately. "I can't even prevent a stupid wind from letting the prey know where I am!"_

" _And I almost burned Grasspaw, and I think I started the fire outside the camp when I was still a kit." Goldpaw put in._

" _You'll learn together." Goldheart said. "There were others who had the same ability, but they're almost fading out of existence and forgotten by all."_

" _You four can meet in the clearing and practice." Stealthfire said. "This shouldn't be spoken with any cat, it will cause too much unwarranted fear."_

" _Remember," Graysky said as the winds blew their star speckled pelts into the air._

" _You must stick together and fight the wild daisy."_

* * *

The four cats woke up in the dark of night, and notice that the den was empty.

Graypaw, Windpaw and Goldpaw leave the den with Rosepaw following behind, bumping into Goldpaw.

"Watch where you're going!" She snapped, embers sparking off her whiskers.

Rosepaw narrowed her misty, green eyes at the gold she cat. Goldpaw realizes her mistake and coughed.

"Shh, listen." Graypaw said. Every cat was circled around a brown she cat as Darkstar approaches her with Tigerflame.

"Who are you?" Darkstar growled. The brown she cat met his gaze evenly.

"My name is Cookie, from the barn. I'm looking for a cat named Stealthfire."

Darkstar flattened his ears as the pain in his eyes became evident.

"Stealthfire died nine moons ago…"

Cookie gaped in shock as her fur bristles.

"No… I didn't know, I…"

"Would you explain yourself?" Darkstar asks her, regaining his composure.

Cookie nods. "I was just a kit when Stealthfire was severely injured and nursed by my grandmother. My parents died, my littermates were given to other homes. I lived there by myself until these horrible cats kicked me out."

"Cats?" Tigerflame questioned.

Cookie nodded again.

"They were ally cats that usually stay in the city, but they had a grey tabby she cat that leads them, and they took my barn."

Darkstar lashed his tail with impatience.

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Because one of the alley cats referred to the she cat as Daisy or Daisystar, and it sounded like a name Stealthfire calls a leader."

Darkstar stared at Cookie.

"... Cookie, you can stay with Fallencloud and Seabreeze, I wish to talk about this with my senior warriors."

Cookie sat down as Fallencloud and Seabreeze comforts her distress. Darkstar and Tigerflame meet with Blazefrost, Volefang and Leopardstrike.

"I can't hear what they're saying." Windpaw said. Rosepaw taps his shoulder with her tail.

"Follow me, Twinklepaw."

Rosepaw leads them behind High Rock and listen in on the adults.

"Who is this Daisy?" Darkstar asked them. "I feel like I heard of her…"

"Grey tabby she cat, she must be Ivystar's oldest daughter, Daisypelt." Volefang told him.

Blazefrost nodded. "Nobody from RiverClan has heard from Daisypelt since ShadowClan's attack, some are saying that she might have been involved in it."

"What do you think?" Darkstar asks Tigerflame.

"If they're able to raid the Horseplace, I can't help but think that it won't be long until they trespass WindClan and ThunderClan."

"If that's so then we should check it out." Leopardstrike growled.

"What if it's a large group?" Volefang snapped. "You were always too quick to fight, Leopardstrike! Thornstar would've thought it through!"

Leopardstrike bristles with fury at the mention of his deceased brother, and Darkstar said, "Well, he's not. And I'm not risking a chance that those rogues could come here and kill us in our sleep."

"So I'm sending Blazefrost and Volefang with Cookie to check it out."

The Four quickly retreat before they were spotted. They went behind the medicine cat den.

"You think this is what Graysky meant?" Asks Windpaw.

"What do _you_ think, Twinklepaw?" Rosepaw said. "Daisypelt is the cat who's the 'wild daisy'"

"What do you expect us to do? Some of us can't control our powers yet." Goldpaw put in.

"We'll learn on the way." Graypaw said.

"On the…" Windpaw's eyes grew wide. "Oh no! You're seriously suggesting-!"

"Yup." Graypaw nods.

"Graypaw." Windpaw pads to her and whispers, "In case you haven't noticed, one of us isn't as equipped for… Landscape."

A tiny form of the earth jabs Windpaw in his stomach with a yelp. Rosepaw focuses her glare in Windpaw's direction.

"Just remember, I'm blind _not_ deaf."

* * *

Windpaw, Goldpaw, Rosepaw and Graypaw went ahead and follows Blazefrost, Volefang and Cookie until they went through the WindClan moors.

"We're out in the open, what now?" Windpaw asks Graypaw. The white striped she cat looks at the lake and smiled.

"Oh no you-!"

The earth shifts under Windpaw and tosses him in the lake. Rosepaw smiled until Graypaw nudged her in the lake as well. Goldpaw bristles wildly as Graypaw turned her attention to her.

"No, no, no! I just cleaned my fur-!" Graypaw bites on Goldpaw's scruff and dumps her in the water before diving in. She sees the three cats struggle in the water, while she finds herself at ease.

From Windpaw's screams, a bubble formed and surrounds his head. He gasps and realizes that he can breath. Windpaw's paws formed another bubble, and he places it over Rosepaw and Goldpaw's heads.

He looks at Graypaw questioningly, and she shook her head. Graypaw kicked her hind legs and propels herself, and she looks back to see them struggling.

Graypaw focuses and swung her front paw, and it created a water current that pulled Windpaw, Rosepaw and Goldpaw closer to her, leaving Graypaw satisfied with herself.

The Four apprentices swim through the lake until they reached the shore.

Rosepaw shudders and shook the water from her pelt, splashing Windpaw at the same time.

"Yeah, that's the last time I go swimming." Rosepaw said.

Graypaw perks her ears.

"I think I hear Volefang's voice."

The Four follows the voice and find Blazefrost and Cookie waiting outside.

"Volefang will be alright," he assured Cookie. "He's actually second strongest to Leopardstrike and Flameclaw."

"Thank you for coming with me, I'm sorry if I've-."

"No, no." Blazefrost said. "We're all cats here."

Volefang appeared from the Horseplace and shook his head.

"The scent is fresh, but it's old, Daisypelt and her cats are long gone."

* * *

That same moment, Whisperclaw wanted to talk to Tigerflame about something important. She took him to the lake where her parents first came to when Stoatfrost told Stealthfire his feelings, and failed utterly.

"You look a little sick," Tigerflame told her. "Is there something wrong?"

"I visited Cloudwind two days ago, and I didn't know how to tell you."

Tigerflame raised an invisible eyebrow. Whisperclaw sighed and laid her emerald green eyes on him.

"He told me… I was expecting."

"... Kits?"

"Yes."

Tigerflame smiled and pressed himself against her.

"Whisperclaw, I'm so happy! I-!" He notices the look of apprehension, and understood why.

Whisperclaw was never a fan of kits, having a short fuse with Pricklepaw in the past.

Tigerflame touched her ear with his nose.

"It's going to be okay, you'll be a fantastic mother."

"Suppose I'm not." Whisperclaw growled. "These kits deserve better than a mother who acts like she hates them."

"How can you hate something you've never met?" Tigerflame licked her cheek.

"I know you, Whisperclaw. You won't harm out kits. You can even practice with the apprentices and ask the experienced queens for advice, I'll be with you every step of the way."

Whisperclaw looks into his dark amber eyes and smiles softly. She curls her tail with his and rests on his shoulder as the moonlight ripples in the lake.

* * *

 **My brain is fried, but I' done.**

 **I'm beginning to wonder if my chapters are too short, but I don't mind.**

 **Also, have you guys seen the stuff going around on YouTube, on what could be the evolution for Rockruff? I was hoping for a husky, but a wolf sounds better. Although I sincerely hope that it's not a fake leak, or I will unleash my inner Primeape...**

 **Reviews are appreciated. ~ Kyubi**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to thank the reviewers. I've been feeling a little depressed lately and seeing people review my stories just makes my day and gives me the energy I need to write. ^^**

* * *

Chapter 5

" **Gray Oak."**

9/16/16

 _At the end of August and the middle_ of September, Graypaw, Goldpaw, Windpaw and Rosepaw meet up in the clearing at night and practice their powers.

Graypaw learned how to make water into a weapon, by enhancing her claws and actually _freezing_ it into ice sickle claws.

Windpaw learned how to separate his energy from the wind currents. And instead, he uses it to trick prey into thinking that he's in the opposite direction from his spot.

Windpaw even made a sphere of wind and rode on it for a short while until he crashed into a tree.

Rosepaw was already good with being one with the earth. She mentioned that while she can't see, she can sense vibrations from paw steps on the ground, and it tells her where the cat is.

Goldpaw's powers were still a work in progress. The fire is attached to her emotions, especially her anger. The golden apprentice was known for her short fuse, and every time a cat annoys her - or StarClan forbid bump into her! - embers would spark off her body.

But when she's around the three chosen cats, her body was engulfed in flames that didn't harm her, but almost started the second biggest fire in ThunderClan history if Graypaw hadn't put it out.

The Four would continue practicing, even though they have no idea when Daisypelt would strike.

* * *

Graypaw opened her eyes to see the sun barely creeping outside the den. She pads out and finds some cats waking up, but Tigerflame was bright and early to give out orders.

Graypaw sees Duckheart approaching her with Timberclaw. She frowned.

 _Isn't he Oakpaw's mentor?... No, Duckheart wouldn't-!_

"Graypaw. We're going to practice battle moves with Timberclaw and Oakpaw today."

 _Oh StarClan just kill me now!_

Oakpaw was not the most tolerable apprentice, in fact, he's worse than Pricklepaw in sense of entitlement. The reddish brown tom was also the least supportive of Rosepaw becoming an apprentice, so it automatically puts him on Graypaw's imaginary hate list.

However, Graypaw forced herself to smile.

"You can eat something before we go, and maybe even take some to the queens."

Graypaw nods and takes a squirrel to eat, and grabs a pigeon and goes inside the nursery. Whisperclaw was the only queen, who is close to kitting next moon.

Graypaw knew her as Lightstripe's sister, and with her being Graypaw's aunt, these kits would be her cousins.

Graypaw places the pigeon near Whisperclaw.

"Thanks…" Whisperclaw muttered. Graypaw also knew that she wasn't thrilled about kits, but some of the experienced queens said that it will change when the kits arrive.

Graypaw left the nursery and sees Oakpaw with Timberclaw.

The four cats leave for the clearing. Oakpaw elbows Graypaw.

"Timberclaw told me that we'll be helping you with your fighting." He said haughtily.

"I, for one, will be glad to help out a little apprentice with her training."

"I'm two moons older than you, mouse brain!"

"But I'm five moons _stronger."_

Oakpaw's form has grown more muscular and was bigger than most apprentices, Graypaw's height only reaches his shoulder and was more lithe.

 _But that doesn't give him the right to get in my face about it!_

In fact, when they were near a stream, Graypaw kinked her tail up, and a water spout doused Oakpaw! The reddish brown tom coughed up water, catching Duckheart and Timberclaw's attention.

"Oakpaw, since when did you swim?" Timberclaw asks. Oakpaw shook his fur and glared at his mentor.

"I didn't swim! The water just attacked me!"

"Uh huh." Duckheart hummed, not believing him.

"Didn't you see that?" He demanded Graypaw. The grey and white tabby she cat pretends to stare at the trees on the other side of the stream, and looked at him.

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

* * *

The cats made it to the clearing, near the stream. Duckheart gave out instructions.

"You two are going to try and pin down the other cat. No claws out and we want a clean fight."

"Got that, Oakpaw?" Timberclaw said. Oakpaw huffed. "I swear Windpaw fell on his own face."

Graypaw and Oakpaw circled each other slowly. Oakpaw lunged forward, but Graypaw swerved around him, and bites his tail and drags him down before pinning him by his spine.

"That was for Windpaw!" She said.

"What's so special about _him?!"_ Oakpaw snapped. The red brown tom threw Graypaw off his back and charged at her and pinned her down. Graypaw and Oakpaw rolled around and fell into the stream.

"Why're you so against Windpaw?" Graypaw questioned.

"Why do you stand up for a cat related to traitors?!"

Graypaw rears her hind legs and kicks Oakpaw in the stomach, all of which were ineffective. So, she decided to play mind games…

"What's with this?" She teased. "I didn't know you were worried about me."

"I'm not!" He sputtered. "Then why are you against Windpaw?" She pressed.

Oakpaw flattened his ears, and Graypaw kicked his stomach and sent him rolling in the water.

"He's not natural!" Oakpaw hissed, bristling his fur.

" _Or…"_ Graypaw smirks, flicking her tail teasingly. "You're _jealous."_

Oakpaw's blue eyes widen with shock and froze. Graypaw took her chance and pinned down Oakpaw with both paws on his chest. Oakpaw snapped out of his trance and kicked furiously.

"Get off me!"

"Oh no, I think you're enjoying this more."

Oakpaw hissed and spat as Duckheart approaches the two with Timberclaw in toe.

"Alright, alright, that's enough fun for today."

* * *

Rosepaw senses a raw emotion of outrage and humiliation when Oakpaw stormed in the camp, followed by Graypaw, Duckheart and Timberclaw, and Graypaw's vibrations came closer and closer to Rosepaw and Hailpaw.

"I showed Oakpaw who's boss!" She gloated.

"It's about time." Rosepaw purred. "I wished I there to...hear it."

Graypaw's confusion lasted briefly, Rosepaw knew that Hailpaw would get suspicious if Rosepaw had said "see it".

"Oakpaw isn't a bad cat," Hailpaw said quietly. "He's just a little-."

"Arrogant?" Graypaw said.

"So annoying to wanna push off a cliff?" Rosepaw put in.

Hailpaw probably rolled his eyes before saying, "I get it, but don't let him get to you guys."

Hailpaw's paws went to Graypaw and straight to the apprentices den.

Rosepaw smirks in Graypaw's direction.

"... What?"

"Hailpaw likes you ~."

"Don't be ridiculous, I barely know him."

"But he wants to know you." Rosepaw said. Graypaw's fear began to overwhelm Rosepaw.

"He can't ever know… It's horrible not telling Lightstripe about it."

Rosepaw frowned and pads up to Graypaw and nuzzles her.

"I know it sucks, but we don't have much of a choice."

Graypaw grunts in agreement, and her fear subsided.

"Actually, I only won because I used Oakpaw's jealousy against him."

"He's jealous? Of who?"

"Windpaw."

Rosepaw snorted.

"Why would he be jealous of Twinklepaws?! That skinny little grump?"

"I have no idea…"

Rosepaw quickly realized why. And she laughed out loud, making Graypaw stare at her.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing ~. Absolutely nothing."

Rosepaw heads for the apprentices den with Graypaw close behind her.

"No - I wanna know! Rosepaw!"

* * *

 **I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!**

 ***A horde of Kricketune sounds in the background as an apple was thrown at Kyubi's head***

 **Okay, okay. My bad.**

 **Sorry if I haven't been updating as fast as I usually do.**

 **Next chapter, Cloudwind gets an apprentice and Daisypelt's gang strikes.**

 **Reviews are appreciated. ~ Kyubi**


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me, can I speak with you?"

Cloudwind waited for a young cat to approach him, and sits them down.

"I received a sign from StarClan last night. It made a clear sign that says you should be my apprentice."

The young cat narrowed their eyes at Cloudwind, and bristles their fur.

"I can't!"

"StarClan says so." Cloudwind insisted. "I know this feels unfair-."

"You think?! I-I mean, I have choices too! I like a cat, and StarClan wants me to give that up for a sign?"

The young cat dips his head in spite of his anger.

"I'm sorry, Cloudwind, but I can't be your apprentice."

The young cat quickly turned heel and left his den, leaving Cloudwind defeated.

The fluffy white tom sighs and looks at the sky in the hole of his den.

"Yellowflower, Stealthfire, he's the perfect candidate in every shape and form. What should I do now?"

* * *

Chapter 6

" **A Big Decision."**

9/18/16

 _Rosepaw follows Seabreeze's_ paw steps to the island. She feels fur brush on her shoulder.

"Pricklepaw." She said stiffly. She never appreciated Pricklpaw's antagonistic behavior towards Windpaw and Graypaw, but for some reason he's always nice to Rosepaw.

The vibrations from her Clanmates suddenly vanished and reappeared on the other side.

 _What?!_

Rosepaw stops, suddenly unsure about the situation. She felt a shove almost knock her down.

"Move it along, Blindpaw!" Oakpaw yowled. Rosepaw gave a hiss of annoyance.

Pricklpaw's scent washed over her as he uses his tail to swipe her nose.

"Just follow my tail." He said. Rosepaw wanted to hiss at him, but she follows his tail as it brushed under her chin. The pinkish she cat feels her paw prints scraped against the bark as she walks across the bridge.

She hears the waves crashing underneath, and she was reminded of falling in the lake as her limbs shook. Pricklepaw quickly went to her side.

"Easy there."

Rosepaw and Pricklepaw made it safely across the bridge with their Clanmates.

* * *

Graypaw, Windpaw and Goldpaw search the sea of cats for anyone they could recognize.

Heatherstar of ShadowClan, Creekstar of WindClan, but RiverClan was rather late.

"Where's Rosepaw?" Windpaw asked them. Goldpaw nudged him and nods to the right. Rosepaw was whispering to Pricklepaw before he snorted and pads away.

"Why's she talking to _him?"_ Windpaw growled. Goldpaw hits her paw on the ground repeatedly, and Rosepaw pads straight to them and bumps into a ShadowClan cat, Harewhisker.

"Watch it!" She spat.

"You're the one who can see!" Rosepaw retorted hotly. Harewhisker recoiled from the pinkish she cat and quickly went to her Clanmates.

Rosepaw approaches them with a smirk.

"I love doing that ~."

Graypaw found Hailpaw with his mentor, Reedfeather, three fox lengths away, and he was trying to ignore Cloudwind's presence as he talked to the other medicine cats.

"What's wrong with him?"

"No clue." Goldpaw replied.

"Are you trying to admit something, Graypaw?" Rosepaw teased.

Graypaw bristles her fur and glared at Rosepaw.

"If you're glaring at me, it won't work." She said.

" _RiverClan is coming!"_ A WindClan cat shouts. The sleek furred cats cross the bridge, the stench of fish was strong enough to nearly knock Graypaw off her paws. She also notices that some of them were covered in scars.

When she looks at the crowd of RiverClan cats, some of them stopped and stared at her as if they've seen a ghost.

" _For a second I thought she was-."_

" _She must be her daughter. She looks like Ivystar."_

Graypaw saw a tall white tom with a commanding position. He laid his blue eyes on Graypaw and stiffened.

"Graysky?!"

Graypaw blinked in realization. Of course, she's seen Graysky in StarClan, but the difference is that Graypaw had white tabby stripes.

A black tom nudged the white tom.

"Cloudstar, that's not her." He said. Cloudstar blinked as if he was seeing Graypaw for the first time. He dips his head and quickly heads for the leader's rock.

"The Gathering is about to begin!" He said. Cats from four Clans gather around leader's rock as Darkstar took his place.

"ThunderClan is thriving this Leaf Fall. Our only queen, Whisperclaw, has given birth to two kits three days ago by Tigerflame, Finchkit and Littlekit."

Graypaw smiled remembering her young cousins. Finchkit, a very dark ginger tom with dark amber eyes and dark brown stripes. And Littlekit, a jet black tom with white paws, underbelly, chin, white hind legs and flecks on his pelt, with bright orange eyes.

Finchkit was the boisterous and lively kit, he always seems to give Whisperclaw a hard time with keeping him down. Littlekit was somewhat of a coward, everything scares him and he rarely comes out of the nursery, so some cats forget he exists.

"We also have news for RiverClan." He looks to Cloudstar. "We have warning from a Horseplace cat that Daisypelt is rogue with a group of street cats."

The cats below talk to each other nervously while the young generation was left curious and confused.

"We know." Cloudstar said. "We were attacked by her cats last week. We lost six cats to her band, and she's gone by the next day without a trace."

"Isn't she part of RiverClan?" Demanded a ShadowClan cat. "Why can't you control her?!"

"Daisypelt is a traitor to RiverClan, and her mother, Ivystar." Cloudstar snapped.

"She's an enemy that has gained allies to cause harm, and she should not be underestimated by anyone."

* * *

Graypaw couldn't sleep that night. Curiosity dug in her pelt like fleas, and Graypaw couldn't ignore it anymore.

" _Graypaw."_

The grey tabby she cat looks from her nest and sees Windpaw nodding to come out. Graypaw pads outside and sees Windpaw, Rosepaw and Goldpaw, who held her paw out with a small pillar of fire to light up their faces.

"Petalsong came to Rosepaw in a dream." Goldpaw whispered.

Graypaw looks at the pinkish she cat.

"What did she say?"

"Petalsong told me that Daisypelt is getting more followers." Rosepaw said.

"She said Daisypelt is training other street cats and telling them secrets about the Clans, including ThunderClan."

"How could she know about our camp?" Goldpaw hissed. "She's never set paw in our territory."

Windpaw slowly gapes his mouth.

"But my mother has."

Three cats look to the grey tom.

"Darkstar said Redfawn used to live in ThunderClan, and since Lionstar was able to leave the Dark Forest as a ghost-."

"Don't." Rosepaw hissed suddenly. "Just stop right there, Twinklepaws. I'd stop before we enter forbidden territory and never come back."

"Do you think Petalsong is hinting something?" Graypaw asks Rosepaw.

"Like what?"

"... Like, going to the Twoleg city."

Windpaw bristles his fur.

"You must be joking. Go to the city - we won't survive!"

"We will! As long as we stick together, just like Stealthfire said." Graypaw said confidently. Three cats look to each other.

"Sounds good to me." Goldpaw said.

"... Okay, I'm in." Windpaw whispered. "Rosepaw can-."

"No. I'm going to. Unless you wanna stop me." She said, arching her back.

Graypaw nods.

"Alright, so when do we go?"

"Tomorrow night." Goldpaw suggested. "If we leave now without knowing where the city is, it'd be stupid."

The Four silently agreed and went back to their nests to sleep.

* * *

In the city, a dark brown tom with a stub tail, and white paws was keeping clear of the Twolegs until he saw several other cats.

 _Oh, crap._

The tom was spotted by the patrol.

"Hey, Jet!"

Jet sped off and quickly hides inside of a knocked over trash can. He hides further inside and behind the garbage as the cats search for him.

" _He's not here."_

" _Let's keep looking. Daisy said no witnesses."_

Jet hears the cat's paw steps fade away. He spits and slinks out of the trash can and shook his fur.

 _Things were just fine until that Daisy showed up._

Jet was already having a hard time finding a place to sleep, but ever since this Daisy showed up, he couldn't get a place to eat without being jumped. Every cat was feeling the same way, but they were too afraid to stand up to her.

 _I'd take any kind of miracle._ He thought.

* * *

 **Daisypelt's a piece of work, ain't she?**

 **Let's recap!**

 **Cloudwind tells a mystery cat about being his apprentice.**

 **Whisperclaw has kits.**

 **Daisypelt is becoming a problem, so the Four are heading off to the city!**

 **Also, Littlekit's description and personality is based on my cat. ^^**

 **I also put in a little Rosepaw and Pricklepaw moment.**

 **Next chapter, The Four head off, but they don't go alone. They have a tag along.**

 **Till then, reviews are appreciated. ~ Kyubi**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've realized that my description of The Four is a** _ **little**_ **in constant. So here it is.**

 **Graypaw - grey she cat with white tabby stripes and light blue eyes.**

 **Windpaw - light grey tom with cream brown ears and amber eyes.**

 **Goldpaw - bright gold she cat with white toes and tail tip, and dark amber eyes.**

 **Rosepaw - pinkish she cat with white, petal shaped patches and misty green eyes, blind.**

* * *

Chapter 7

" **Cat in the Big City."**

9/19/16

 _The next morning brought changes._ Silverlight and Frogpelt passed away, and Gorseheart, Blackcloud, Stormfoot and Dapplefur retired to the elder's den.

Thrushwing moved into the nursery expecting kits of Foxflame, much to everyone's surprise.

When the day wore on to the night, the Four prepared to leave.

* * *

"Ready?" Graypaw whispered to them. All three cats nod.

"Okay, let's go."

The four apprentices pad across the edge of WindClan territory and passes the Horseplace and stops near Thunderpath.

Windpaw flicked his ear.

"Okay, so what-?"

Rosepaw moves past him and stands out in the middle of Thunderpath.

"Rosepaw!" Goldpaw yowled. The pinkish she cat runs her paws on the hardened path.

"I don't feel anything… I guess the monsters don't come out at night."

"That's a good thing if Thunderpath is leading us to the city." Graypaw told Rosepaw.

Goldpaw, Windpaw and Graypaw each step on Thunderpath cautiously.

"This feels so _weird."_ Windpaw whispered. Graypaw silently agreed.

"We should get moving. Rosepaw?"

Rosepaw narrowed her sightless as in the direction of the Horseplace. She bore her teeth. "Get out, _now!"_

The apprentices see a familiar red brown cat, swishing his tail importantly and smirking with triumph.

"You guys are so busted."

"Oakpaw?! Did you follow us?" Goldpaw demanded, embers sparking from her whiskers.

"I wouldn't have to if you four didn't abandon the Clan." Oakpaw sniffed.

"I expected you three to beat it," he nods to Graypaw, Windpaw and Rosepaw.

"But I actually expected you to stick around."

"We didn't abandon ThunderClan!" Windpaw hissed.

"Spare me your lies." Oakpaw snorted, he placed one paw forward and Rosepaw's ears twitched. "I'm telling Dark-."

Rosepaw stomps her front paws, and two dirt clods smack Oakpaw in his eyes.

She stomped her paw and the dirt shoots up and wraps Oakpaw in a blanket of soil, trapping him.

"Rosepaw!" The three hissed, but Rosepaw strides to Oakpaw as he struggles.

"What is this?! How did you do that?!"

Rosepaw ignored him and places her paw on his head, pushing his muzzle in the dirt as Graypaw ran to her.

"You can't just do that!"

"Don't worry, I won't kill your mate."

" _What?!"_ Graypaw and Oakpaw exclaim. Graypaw shook her head.

"I meant you can't use your powers on Oakpaw - or any other cat!"

Rosepaw chuckles.

"Why not? It's much more effective than ignoring him."

"We're already behind schedule!" Goldpaw said. "We're gonna have to take him with us."

Oakpaw winds his head to move his muzzle from the dirt.

"To where?!"

Windpaw glared at Goldpaw.

"I could barely stand Pricklepaw, what makes you think I want to spend another minute with this arrogant fur ball?!"

"How do we know that he won't tell everyone about our powers?" Goldpaw challenged him. "Think about it! He's Rainstorm son, Rainstorm was a close friend of my father's mother, who will they believe?"

Windpaw looks at Graypaw.

"What do you think?"

Graypaw bit her lip and looks at Oakpaw, who was still trapped in the dirt wrap.

She sighs.

"We'll take Oakpaw with us."

"What?!" Windpaw exclaims as Goldpaw threw him a look of triumph.

"I mean, if it _was_ Pricklepaw, he wouldn't have told on us, but Oakpaw's a blabber mouth. We can't risk exposure just yet."

The half-RiverClan apprentice looks at Rosepaw…. Rosepaw groaned.

"Fine, but he's staying in the wrap." Rosepaw stomped her paw and a pillar erupts from under Oakpaw, sending in flying and yowling in the air.

Oakpaw coincidentally lands on Rosepaw's back. Graypaw couldn't help but laugh at Oakpaw's shocked expression, Rosepaw was small but she had some form of strength to her.

"Let's roll." She said.

The Four - plus Oakpaw - travel down Thunderpath.

* * *

The sun was barely rising when Graypaw and the others made it to the concrete paths of the Twoleg territory. They see Thunderpath going in different directions, and tall, skinny trees, each attached with yellow objects that hung like leaves, that changed color.

And monsters - so many monsters of different pelts! - were roaring across the Thunderpath. Many Twolegs, each with light or darker skins, were walking on the concrete paths.

Graypaw has never seen so many Twolegs.

"So… What now?" Rosepaw asked. Graypaw watches the yellow thing show a green beam, and many of the Twolegs walk across the Thunderpath.

"Follow me." She whispered. Graypaw leads the other apprentices to the edge when the beam turned red. Monsters started roaring across the path, and Graypaw recoiled.

"That light is telling the monsters when to stop and go." She told them.

Windpaw's pelt itched when he noticed that the Twolegs were watching them.

"What are you looking at?!" Goldpaw hissed at them. The Twolegs continue to stare at them, Goldpaw snorted.

"Stupid, bald freaks…"

The beam turned green. Graypaw nods. The four apprentices pad across the path, they notice that the Twolegs were watching them in awe and shock. The beam suddenly turned red when Rosepaw was left, and the black monster roared toward her.

"Rosepaw!" Graypaw yowled. Rosepaw grunts and threw Oakpaw off her back as he hits the ground and the dirt falls to pieces. A huge, pillar of earth shoots up and sends the monster flying in the air.

The monster quickly descends from the air and heads for Rosepaw when Windpaw ran to her. Windpaw yowled and the winds blew up and levitates the monster above him.

"Go, go!" Goldpaw quickly leads Rosepaw to the other side. Windpaw stops and bolts before the monster hits the ground, it's insides falling apart and black blood pouring into the street.

The Twolegs wailed with fright while the young ones held strange, small rectangular slabs out and pointed them at the monster and the cats.

"We've overstayed our welcome." Windpaw said. The five cats ran down the path as Twolegs jumped out of their way and screamed.

Graypaw sees a large, black and white monster with letters on the side as dark pelted Twolegs step out of it.

"I don't like the looks of this…" Goldpaw muttered.

" _Psst! Hey!"_

Graypaw sees a dark brown tabby tom staring at her through the darkness.

"Over here, quick!"

Graypaw leads her group to the tom, who squeezed underneath an opening of the fence.

"Get in here!"

"Should we trust him?" Windpaw asks her. Rosepaw shouldered Windpaw and said,

"Now's not the time, Twinklepaws!"

Rosepaw wriggled herself in the gape. Graypaw nods.

"Go, go!"

Goldpaw and Oakpaw squeezed through the hole, and Windpaw made it in when the Twolegs ran to Graypaw. A pillar shoots the trash cans up and hits the Twolegs in their heads.

"Oops!" Rosepaw chuckled. Graypaw quickly pushes herself in the hole and makes it to an empty lot full of other stray cats.

"Hey." Graypaw looks at the dark brown tom's handsome face. He had white paws, a stubby tail and bright amber eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Graypaw shivered and bowed her head.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay… We're alright thanks to you, mister."

"Oh please. I'm probably the same age as you. I'm Jet."

"I'm Graypaw." She said. Jet's eyes widen. "That sounds awfully close to a forest cat's name, as stupid as they sound…"

Oakpaw immediately squared his shoulders and glared at Jet.

"We _are_ forest cats! Wanna make something of it?"

Rosepaw pads up and cuffs Oakpaw's ears.

"Don't be a mouse brain mouse brain! He saved us from those Twolegs!"

"I couldn't let those guys take you." Jet said. "Twolegs call them _ASPC_...something. But most cats who are taken are never seen again."

"Thank StarClan you stepped in." Graypaw said, her fur still heating up. Jet smiled at her in a way that made Oakpaw bristle with fury.

"Us cats have to stick together, especially when it gets dark."

Jet stood up. "Are you guys hungry? We got plenty of food here."

"Oh, _yes!"_ Goldpaw moaned. "I could go for a mouse or a squirrel."

Jet climbed inside of a large, blue object that smelled horrible. He pokes his head out and threw a black, furry body near Goldpaw's paws.

"... Is that-?"

"A rat? Yes, they're my favorite." Jet purred. Goldpaw's fur bushes wildly and recoils.

"What if it has a disease?!"

"You shouldn't be picky with food these days." Jet chided. He pulls out a half eaten tuna and leaps from the bin. Oakpaw wrinkled his nose.

"You must be joking. We're _ThunderClan_ cats, not RiverClan-!"

Oakpaw pauses when he sees Graypaw eating the tuna. She stops and looks at him.

"What?"

Oakpaw turns to look and find Jet gone.

"Where'd that rogue go?"

Goldpaw pushed his shoulder with embers popping from contact.

"That _rogue_ saved our fur, stop being so salty."

"Salty?" He echoed. Goldpaw shrugged. "Some of the other street cats say it. It means being a sore loser."

Rosepaw licks her lips.

"Just ignore him. He's just jealous."

Rosepaw ran her paw over her ear and paused.

"Hey… Windpaw. Thanks for saving me."

"No problem…" Windpaw looked at her. "Did you just call me, Windpaw?"

"Of course not, Twinklepaws. Get your head out of the clouds for once!"

Windpaw opened his mouth to argue, but he closed it and kept eating the tuna.

Jet reappeared with a bag of square, orange bits that spilled on the ground.

"The Twolegs call these, Cheezits."

Windpaw bends down and gives the Cheezit a curious sniff, and licks it up and eats it. His amber eyes narrowed.

"This tastes good!"

Goldpaw, Rosepaw and Graypaw take each snack treat and eats. While Oakpaw stares at them in disbelief.

"You're actually eating something a rogue is giving you?"

"Oakpaw, stop it." Graypaw said. "Jet is being very nice to us." She blinks gratefully to Jet. Oakpaw narrowed his eyes and growled at the attention Jet was receiving.

* * *

The day passed quickly, and Jet watches the five cats curled up with each other, especially Graypaw.

 _She's cute for a kit._ He mused. Jet hears claws scraping the sidewalk, he looks through the hole and sees a flash of grey moving in the streetlights.

"Damn!" He spat, waking up the five apprentices. "What the hell is she doing back here?"

"Damn… Hell?" Windpaw echoed. Graypaw looks through the hole and sees a light grey tabby cat, with green eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Who is this?" She asks him quietly.

"A forest cat, like you. She calls herself Daisy."

 _A grey tabby, named Daisy…_

Graypaw felt her heart race.

 _That's my aunt! That's Daisypelt!_

* * *

 **I've come with some discussion about the Ultra Beasts from Pokemon Sun and Moon. I haven't had time to watch the videos, but one of the beasts caught my eye. It was some huge, red Pokemon that looked like a mix between the Iron Giant, Really Really Big Man, and a mosquito.**

 **As for someone who became a smorgasbord for mosquitos, and wishes for the extinction of the mosquito population with a** _ **burning passion,**_ **that's the last thing I wanna see.**

 **Also, have you guys seen Jayie the Hufflepuff's story, Echoes of War? It's really good! She's writing Book five, and I recommend you to read the first one to understand the plot. It's really good.**

 **Along with Blue741776, and her stories Blue Shadows and Legacy. They're both really good writers.**

 **Remember, reviews are appreciated. ~ Kyubi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, I have to warn you guys. I just got my Fire Emblem: Awakening yesterday. And usually when I get games I never played before, I go MIA for a couple of weeks.**

 **It'll probably be longer than that when the new Pokemon game comes out, but that's only two months away. Two long, long, excruciating months…**

 ***Kyubi pulled out a picture of Popplio***

 **We will be together soon, my sweet Poppy... Soon.**

 **So enjoy this filler chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8

" **A Finch's Little Whispers."**

9/21/16

 _It has been four days since Graypaw,_ Windpaw, Goldpaw, Rosepaw and Oakpaw left. Everyone was frightened to get in Darkstar's way, as the black tom was on a warpath to find the missing five. Cloudwind went back to being reclusive the moment he was told that Rosepaw was missing.

Although, Whisperclaw heard the rumors.

" _I wouldn't put it pass it if Graypaw went to RiverClan. I bet she missed her mom."_

" _Windpaw must've left too, hopefully. I can't stand how much he looks like his grandfather."_

" _But Oakpaw is a loyal apprentice, maybe those half-Clan kits pressured him-."_

Whisperclaw scoffed. "Pressured… That little brat has everyone fooled, just like Goldheart."

Thrushwing heard her comment and glared at her.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't disrespect my son, Whisperclaw."

"Sooner or later you're going to hear it a lot by the way things are going, Thrushwing."

The cream brown she cat nods sadly.

"I'll always regret what Goldheart did, and how much harm he's caused, but he's still my son."

Whisperclaw flicked her ear. She looks at her belly to see Littlekit curled up with her.

 _When was the last time he's been outside?_

She knew Finchkit was chasing after the warriors' paws all day, but Littlekit hasn't been out the nursery since his birth.

Whisperclaw nudges Littlekit awake. "Huh? What's wrong, ma?"

"We're going outside today."

Littlekit looked at her as if she grew a second head.

"Why can't you go by yourself?!"

"Because I'm the mother." She said grabbing his scruff and leaving the nursery. Littlekit cried in protest until she drops him in the middle of camp. The black tom moves back and hides in between her front paws.

"Whisperclaw!"

The dark grey she cat sees Darkstar approach her, and Littlekit moves further until he was out from hiding underneath her. But Whisperclaw used her tail to move Littlekit in front of her as she sat.

"Is this Littlekit? I can see why you call him that."

Littlekit huffed and crossley turned his back.

"We all can't be big kits like _you._ " Whisperclaw said teasingly. "Littlekit, this is your uncle, Darkstar."

* * *

However, Finchkit had his own ideas for keeping himself entertained.

He followed Tigerflame's patrol of Stoatfrost, Ravenwing, and Seabreeze out near the lake.

"The scent is probably stale by now." Seabreeze told him. "We should-."

"But I can't give up on the search." Tigerflame said. "Darkstar is worried sick about Windpaw and Goldpaw. I _have_ to find them."

Finchkit swelled up with pride for his father for being so noble. Ravenwing gave Tigerflame a grateful blink.

"I appreciate your efforts, Tigerflame. I'm sure the others are fine wherever they are, they have Graypaw, she always looks out for them."

Finchkit only wished Littlekit was with him, but he knew that his brother was a lost cause.

 _Honestly, why did he have to be such a mouse heart?_

Finchkit decided to turn around and head back to camp, but he sees a scraggly grey spotted tom directly in his face.

Finchkit wailed and fell in his back. The tom wasn't impressed.

"Get up, youngster. I've got some words to say to you."

Finchkit scrambled to his paws and stared at the tom, his kitten fur bristling.

"Who are you?!"

The tom cuffed Finchkit on his ears.

"Such bold rudeness! I can see why Whisperclaw is having a hard time with you!"

"I'm Goosefeather. I watched over your mother since she was a warrior."

"Why would Whisperclaw want some grump to watch out for her?" Finchkit challenged. Goosefeather swatted Finchkit's muzzle, and he recoiled from the force.

Finchkit stared at Goosefeather in shock.

"You're _dead!_ How can you lay a paw on me?!"

"You'd be surprised." Goosefeather retorted. "Now listen up, because I'm only to say this once: Whisperclaw didn't even want kits, she never liked them, but she kept you and your brother because she loves you. And you repay her by running off and causing trouble and stress?"

"Most queens would abandon kits they never wanted to the nearest badger set and fox den, but your mother kept you. I've never seen a kit so spoiled and ungrateful to their mothers!"

Finchkit growled. He wasn't ungrateful!

"Yes you are!" Goosefeather snapped. "You wouldn't be pulling these stunts if it weren't true! You need your mother more than you realize, so don't make me come back here and turn your pelt into a lining for a nest!"

* * *

Finchkit was quick to return to camp as if Goosefeather was hunting him down.

He bumped into Whisperclaw's hind leg, and the dark grey she cat was furious.

"Again?! I'm sick of you always leaving the camp! Do you know that there are foxes and badgers outside waiting for a helpless kit to snack on!"

"But I-!"

"No, I don't want to hear it!" She hissed. "I'm going to talk to Darkstar and convince him to make you clean the elder's den for three moons, and to delay your apprenticeship by one moon."

"Holy-!"

"You better not say StarClan!"

Finchkit bit his lip. "... Snails. But I'll be stuck with Thrushwing's kits and Littlekit will be ahead of me!"

Whisperclaw ignored him as she pads away and went to find Darkstar. Finchkit wanted to scream, but inside he knew he broke the warrior code.

He puts one paw forward and blacked out.

 **He sees a light grey tabby she cat standing on a cardboard box as a group of cats watched her with admiration. Filled with promises of plentiful food and an endless expanse of territory to live in.**

Finchkit gasped as his vision returned. He notices that cats were staring at him in concern. Even Littlekit pushed through the crowd, his orange eyes wide with horror.

"Finchkit, are you okay? D-Do you need Cloudwind?"

Finchkit gets on his paws and swallowed his apprehension.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

 **If it's short, sorry. The next chapter should go back to the Four and their adventures in the city, and I plan on using** _ **a lot**_ **of references to video games and stuff.**

 **Hopefully I won't get sued.**

 **Remember, reviews are appreciated. ~ Kyubi**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

" **The City of Twolegs."**

9/21/16 - 9/25/16 - 9/26/16

 _None of the five apprentices have_ seen Daisypelt since that night.

They were on edge and didn't risk taking one step outside of the colony.

However, Windpaw didn't want to stay around and wait like a scared mouse.

He leaves the empty lot and comes across a huge building, with a picture of a short, pudgy Twoleg with fur under his big nose and wearing a blue and red pelt and a red hat with the letter "M" on it.

 _Weird._

Windpaw enters the building undetected, and sees many, many, many of small square shaped objects with different characters on it. One had four female Twolegs in the colors of red and black, white, black and yellow, and the letters misspelled "Ruby".

There was a strange, purple lizard with wings and yellow horns, breathing the elements of fire, ice, electricity and earth shockwaves.

 _Is he just like us?_ Windpaw wondered curiously. He looks around and saw two posters: a huge, metal white lion on a blazing yellow poster, and a bat with the nighttime, starlit sky underneath its wings.

Windpaw sees another poster of...something that looked like a Twoleg, but a hedgehog with blue fur and green eyes, a moving block showed that the hedgehog was out running every metal beast in his path.

 _If a hedgehog ever did that, we'd rip our whiskers out._

Windpaw heard a Twoleg yell as a man ran toward him. Windpaw immediately ran away and forms a sphere of air under his paws and zips far away as the Twoleg came out of the store.

The sphere broke apart and Windpaw tumbles down on the ground and looks up to see Jet.

"Are you nuts?!" He roughly pushes Windpaw back to the alley. Graypaw, Rosepaw, Goldpaw and Oakpaw were eating a triangular piece of food called pizza when Jet brought Windpaw back.

Rosepaw twitches her ears.

"Where did you go, Twinklepaws?"

"Inside GameStop!" Jet said, wiggling his stubby tail in frustration.

The four apprentices look at each other and then to Jet.

"What's a GameStop?" Asks Goldpaw.

"It's a Twoleg place for the Twoleg kits and apprentices to take these small boxes with them." Jet explained.

"And the last place a cat should be in." Said a dark brown she cat.

Graypaw narrowed her eyes as the she cat nuzzles Jet's cheek.

"This is Kitkat. She knows everything about what goes on in the streets, and she might have information on that cat, Daisy."

The Chosen Four pricked their ears with interest, Graypaw pads to Kitkat.

"Can you tell us about Daisypelt?"

Rosepaw didn't miss the subtle challenge in Graypaw's tone, but decided to ignore it.

Jet nods to Kitkat and leaves the alleyway. Kitkat crouches down to her stomach.

"This, Daisypelt as you call her, all the street cats say that she killed the original leader, Archie. Back then, Archie was a bully, but he respected our boundaries in territories, and his western cats kept out of our way. Ever since Daisypelt moved in, the west cats have been moving in and stealing our food.

When we fight back Daisypelt would show up and kill one of our own without batting an eye. It's been this way four three to four moons at a time."

"You can't tell me that Archie's cats support Daisypelt after all this." Windpaw said.

"They don't." Kitkat replied. "But she has these cats that only show up at night, and they would just come here and kill cats for no reason, and some of them even become her bodyguards.

"The dark red she cat is the worst. She would prance around like she was better than us and make it look as if we start fights."

 _ **Fox dung, she just doesn't learn anything.**_

Windpaw pricked his ears, hearing Goldheart's voice.

"Do you know where Daisypelt usually hides at?" Graypaw asks.

"We followed her crew and found out where she stays," Kitkat said. "But it's best if we do it at night."

* * *

 _Goldheart lashed his tail and stalked from Moonpool when he sees a fluffy white tom._

" _Cloudwind. What do you want?"_

" _Nice to see you again, too." Cloudwind said sarcastically. "I was hoping you'd know where the kits are."_

" _First off, one of them is almost eight moons old. Second, yes. They're in the city."_

 _Cloudwind's eyes narrowed._

" _The city?! Stealthfire used to tell me that monsters show up the most there, what if-?"_

 _Goldheart raised his paw._

" _Don't worry, you're love kit is fine. Rosepaw is not as helpless as you'd like to think."_

 _Cloudwind noticed the stress on Goldheart's face._

" _Are you okay?"_

" _... She's helping Daisypelt."_

" _Who is-?" Cloudwind paused, and slowly gaped. "Redfawn? Are you positive?"_

" _That street cat mentioned a stuck up she cat with red fur, yes it's Redfawn." Goldheart said, spitting at his "mate's" name._

" _If she's there then there's a chance that Dark Forest cats are helping Daisypelt as well."_

 _Cloudwind frowned._

" _What do you suggest that we do?"_

 _Goldheart's green eyes flashed._

" _You can tell Darkstar where they are, but leave their powers out and don't send out a rescue team. Those four can take care of themselves."_

 _Cloudwind dips his head and vanished. Goldheart was satisfied to see him go, and he went back to Moonpool and waits for Windpaw to fall asleep._

 _ **This is gonna be tough, but Windpaw needs to be strong. And I'll help him every step of the way.**_

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the lack of updates! I've been feeling even more down than usual for a couple of days, and I don't write good when that happens.**

 **I've been planning a few things, like Daisypelt's father making an appearance in the future, and some hinted couples between the Four, and a prequel story of one of the warriors in my story. That sort of thing.**

 **Don't worry! I won't give up! ^-^**

 **By the by. I kept my promise and put video game references in here... But just in case you didn't understand or missed them: It was Super Mario, RWBY, Spyro the Dragon, and the two Pokemon Sun and Moon mascots, Solgaleo, the Psychic and Steel type lion, and Lunala, the Psychic and Ghost type bat. And last but not least, Sonic the Hedgehog.**

 **Rwby belongs to Monty Oum (I just heard he died last year... Why am I ALWAYS the last to know?!), Mario and Pokemon belong to Nintendo, Sonic belongs to Sega, and Spyro belongs to...um, the guys who made Skylanders. I never kept track of who belongs to who.**

 **Reviews are appreciated. ~ Kyubi**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

" **Dark Winds and Steely Roses."**

9/28/16 - 9/30/16

" _Windpaw! Windpaw, wake up!" The light grey tom slowly opens his eyes and sees Goldheart nudging his flank. Windpaw gasps and lays on his stomach._

" _Goldheart! What's wrong?"_

" _It's about you going to Daisypelt's group tonight. She has Dark Forest cats by her side as well as the street cats, and it's growing rapidly with cats from the Dark Forest like Redfawn."_

" _My mother?"_

" _Yes, she's helping Daisypelt as her advisor."_

 _Windpaw gets on his paws._

" _Maybe if-."_

" _Absolutely not!" Goldheart hissed. "Redfawn is a self centered, egotistical vixen who won't hesitate to make you a target!"_

" _And you mated with her!" Windpaw shot back. "And I know she was not your choice of a mate because of her gender!"_

 _Goldheart suddenly trembled with fear as he shook his head slowly._

" _Believe me, Windpaw. I know I'm not father material and all, but Redfawn is beyond saving. She will use your compassion against you if you're not careful, please remain loyal to the other three and don't listen to what she says!"_

* * *

Windpaw opens his eyes to the nighttime sky. He looks to see Graypaw, Rosepaw, Goldpaw and Oakpaw with Kitkat and Jet.

"It's about time you woke up." Goldpaw commented as Windpaw pads to her.

"KitKat and Jet are going to show us where Daisypelt's staying."

* * *

The five apprentices follow Jet and KitKat down the empty sidewalks. Graypaw remained close to Jet, which was making Oakpaw annoyed.

Windpaw hung in the back with his thoughts. All his earliest memories were cats screaming and being left in the bushes before he smells the scent of milk.

There was always an empty place in his heart whenever he sees Goldpaw with Ravenwing and Darkstar, or Graypaw with Lightstripe.

Plus Pricklepaw was always ripping on him for his "tainted blood".

 _If I could see her, and if she sees me, maybe she'll regret what she did._

KitKat paused near a Twoleg place that smelled of fish, and nods to the apprentices.

"This is it, we need to stay behind the gate, though."

KitKat looks at the hole in the gate and recoiled.

"There's a whole mess of them!"

The Four looked through the fence and sees a whole colony of cats gathered around a tower of crates, and Daisypelt stood on top with a dark red she cat with her.

Windpaw noticed her the most.

 _That must be_

* * *

Daisypelt scanned the cats below with arrogant satisfaction.

"Street cats of the city, how are you feeling tonight?"

Every cat purred with satisfaction. The Four notices that most of the cats were transparent and had dark mists surrounding their bodies like Redfawn, all of them were Dark Forest cats.

Daisypelt nodded.

"Good, good. You see what it's like when you have an abundance of food of different varieties, rather than rely on rats and scrawny mice? I've shown you a world where you can feast without famine and sadness, and where there are vast landscapes and a huge lake that sustains life for the prey you've eaten."

"Your only obstacle to paradise are the Clan cats."

Graypaw held her breath. Oakpaw briefly touches her paw and remains silent as the street cats yowled in disgust.

"Yes, the Clans." Daisypelt said. "It's so unfair that they live the life of paradise while you suffer. Archie wasn't seeing the big picture, so that's why I killed him."

" _Yeah, who needs a leader?"_

" _No leader, no leader! La la la la!"_

Jet scoffed.

"Sounds like Rudy and his brother."

Redfawn bore her fangs.

"Mouse brains! You already have leader!"

" _But she said-!"_

"I am your leader." Daisypelt growled with a malicious glint in her green eyes.

"Stick with me, and you'll _never_ go hungry again!"

The street cats cheer for Daisypelt and chanted,

" _Long live the Queen!"_

" _Long live the Queen!"_

"Queen…" Daisypelt purred. "I like that ~."

* * *

The five apprentices looked away. Windpaw was hollow on the inside when he saw his mother support Daisypelt.

 _Goldheart was right, she is crazy._

"There's so many cats in that alley." Goldpaw said. "With the presence of the spirits they outnumber the Clans."

"Then we can stop them before they decide to take over the lake." Oakpaw suggested.

Goldpaw whipped around and glared at him.

"That is the most-!"

"Brilliant." Graypaw said. _"What?!"_ Goldpaw, Rosepaw and Oakpaw exclaimed.

"Oakpaw, that's a good idea." She said to the red brown tom.

Oakpaw's ears burned up as he eyed her warily.

"It is…?"

Graypaw nods.

"If we could decrease the numbers of street cats, at least, we won't have to worry about being outnumbered."

"... Well, do you have any ideas?" Goldpaw asks KitKat and Jet.

"Well-."

" _What do we have here?"_

All seven cats look and see Redfawn standing behind Rosepaw with her tail weaved around her.

"I don't like eavesdroppers very much."

"Let her go." Windpaw growled. Redfawn narrowed her amber eyes on her son.

"Windkit? I was hoping you died." She says. "I lost your two sisters, who were much prettier and stronger, and I got stuck with a runt like you."

Windpaw flattened his ears.

"Let go of me, psycho!" Rosepaw snarled.

"Ooh, your mate is feisty." Redfawn sneered. "I still don't approve of a blind product of a broken code, though. So…"

Redfawn grabs Rosepaw by her scruff and tosses her into a trash can and knocked it over with a loud crash.

"I'll take care of the problem." She purred, vanishing in thin air. The lights turn on and a huge Twoleg male came out and sees Rosepaw covered in trash. He grabs her and takes her inside as she cries and flails.

"Rosepaw!" Windpaw charged until Jet grabs his tail.

"Move back, the animal control is gonna be here any heartbeat!"

The cats move in the alley, and several heartbeats later the same monster came up the sidewalk. Two Twolegs climbed out of either side of the monster and enters the building.

"We gotta stop them!" Goldpaw hissed running out. She sees Rosepaw in a small cage and hissed. One Twoleg pulled out a stick with a ring on it, and the ring tightened around her neck.

"No!" Graypaw cried.

Both Rosepaw and Goldpaw were put in the back of the monster. The monster roars off as it disappears in the night.

"No, no, no!" Windpaw cried, placing his paws on his ears.

"I let her down! Rosepaw-!"

"Stop crying!" Oakpaw snapped. "Rosepaw is the most stubborn she cat in the Clan, she'll figure out how to get away."

"Goldpaw too." Graypaw whispered. Although inside she felt that she failed as a leader.

* * *

Goldpaw was tossed around as the monster was making its way across town.

She and Rosepaw were put together in their separate cages and she can see many different colored eyes of cats in the darkness.

"Fox dung!" Rosepaw hissed. "I can barely stand on this stupid monster!"

"Then sit down." Said a voice, a tom.

"We don't have time for that." Goldpaw retorted. She pressed her paw on the front as flames melted the metal and erupted. The barrier blocking her was gone, she padded out, much to the fear and amazement of the other cats.

Goldpaw rests her paw on the lock and melts it, and used her teeth to break it off for Rosepaw to leave.

"How did you get out?!" The tom exclaimed.

"None of your business!" Rosepaw spat. Although a sudden turn made Rosepaw slide and hit the wall, making other cats snicker at her. Goldpaw saw the tom on the right side of her cage.

A white tom with black ears and tail tip, and his light blue eyes stared at her, he could be a little older than her. Goldpaw padded to the tom's cage and melts the door to break and open for him.

The tom looked suspicious, and he slowly stepped out of the cage.

"Thank you." He said. Goldpaw looks at the other cats and decided to do the same.

She freed every cat trapped in a cage until they were covering the whole floor.

"Good job! Now how do you suggest we get all these cats out?!" Rosepaw yelled.

The monster stops moving. Rosepaw was suddenly frozen. She couldn't see anything, but there was something about the metal floors that made her paws itch.

She unsheathes her claws and feels them dig in the floor.

 _Maybe… Can I?_

Rosepaw slams both paws on the floor. Rosepaw can see the many cats in the monster's belly, and the back of the monster as well.

She smirks.

"Goldpaw, I've got an idea."

* * *

"Hey, hey David." David looked at his co worker Ethan as he showed him a YouTube video.

It was the video of a cat with a pop tart body that leaves rainbows in its wake while singing an incredibly repetitive and annoying song.

"Seriously man? That video is 2011 old." David complained.

Ethan's face became sullen.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to at least _pretend_ to be entertained…"

 _ **BANG!**_

David stops driving the truck and heard the loud banging continue.

"What the heck is going on back there…?" He whispered.

* * *

Rosepaw slammed her paws on the back, and the dents became deeper, and the doors began to ware away.

"Does she know what she's doing?!" The tom asks Goldpaw.

"Oh yeah." She replied smiling. With final grunt, Rosepaw makes the door split open, and she moved her paws in between and makes a huge hole.

"Get moving!" She snapped. A surge of cats ran through the hole and escaped in the streets. Rosepaw, Goldpaw and the tom left, but Rosepaw hides under the monster while Goldpaw and the tom hide in an alley.

The Twolegs came out and see the wreckage of the back doors. They open the door up and find the cats gone, and go inside for a further investigation. Rosepaw climbs from under and grabs on the latch, and using one paw on the door, she made the monster crush inside and shrink, trapping the Twolegs inside.

Rosepaw climbs on the monster and puffs her chest triumphantly.

"I am Rosepaw! Warrior apprentice of ThunderClan! And don't you mouse brains forget it!"

She said, stomping her paw on the monster. Rosepaw jumps down as Goldpaw rushed to her and leads her away with the tom close behind.

* * *

David and Ethan were squeezed together in the tight, confined space. All of a sudden, David hears Ethan's cellphone play _"Barbie Girl"_ , and looks at him quizzically.

"Don't judge me!" Ethan yelped.

* * *

"That's amazing," Goldpaw breathes. "You can bend the metal and earth, how did it feel?"

"Funny, at first." Rosepaw replied. "But it was nothing when it came to _me."_

The two she cats heard a cough and look at the tom, who was eyeing them both.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Goldpaw said. "I'm Goldpaw and this is my friend, Rosepaw."

"... Ezra, my friends call me that." He said. "So… You're just going to not tell how how you can just start fires and break open doors?"

"It's complicated." Rosepaw replied.

"I'll say."

Goldpaw felt her fur prick under Ezra's stare.

"We're good cats…"

"I saw that." Ezra said. "I never said I don't trust you, but I'd stop that for a little while before the Upwalkers start freaking out about cats that can cause trouble."

Ezra turned and disappeared in the dark alley. Goldpaw felt something ache watching him go, but quickly pushed it away.

"Actually." Rosepaw said smiling. "Those Twolegs just gave me an idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and we should tell Graypaw and the alleycats about it."

* * *

 **Telling you right now. A Lion King reference and an Avatar reference, not telling which though… although I suspect you already found it.**

 **Rosepaw has an idea on how to even the score with the west cats.**

 **Will it work?**

 **And Redfawn let it slip about Rosepaw's heritage, it was a hint, but will Rosepaw take it into account?**

 **Windpaw was faced with cruel reality that his mom's nuts, and Rosepaw can metal bend.**

 **Question: Who out of the following apprentices - Graypaw, Goldpaw, Rosepaw, Windpaw and Oakpaw - is your favorite cat?**

 **Next chapter, one of the ThunderClan apprentices is having troubling thoughts about his future. ~ Kyubi**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

" **The Reluctant Apprentice."**

10/2/16 - 10/3/16

 _A moon drifts into October and_ there was still no sign of the five apprentices.

However, Jaystripe moved into the nursery again, expecting her second litter with Volefang. Thrushwing gives birth to two toms, Stormkit and Lionkit.

Hailpaw was getting more and more anxious about his brother, Oakpaw.

The light grey and darker grey flecked tom knew he would pull something like this if it involved making Windpaw look like a fool in front of Graypaw.

 _For StarClan's sake! Why can't he just admit it and be done with this stupidity?_

Hailpaw instantly regretted thinking that, inside, he didn't want Oakpaw to be around Graypaw. And it was a reason that made him refuse to look at Cloudwind again.

 _He can't force me to be his apprentice, he can get Littlekit as his apprentice._

Still, Cloudwind gives him stares and tries to talk to him, but Hailpaw always excuses himself to his mentor Troutstream and leaves before the white tom could say anything.

This time, he was assigned to look for a squirrel for his warriors assessment that evening. Hailpaw searches the trees for any signs of a bushy tail.

Hailpaw heard what sounds like a deep, sound of crickets chirps. He looks over his shoulder and sees nothing but bushes and forests.

 _Weird._

Hailpaw spots a squirrel on a branch, and smiles to himself. He climbs up the bark and silently balances himself on the branch, and the squirrel was none the wiser.

Hailpaw slowly crept behind the squirrel, standing two mouse lengths behind it, as a shadow looms over him and the squirrel. The squirrel looks back and leapt off the tree and scurried away.

Hailpaw turns around and sees a tall, black shadow leering down on him with sharp yellow, pupiless eyes. The shadow roared like a lion and grabs Hailpaw by his throat.

The grey flecked tom kicked his hind legs and bites the shadow's fist, making it drop him off the branch. Hailpaw turns himself and faces his paws to the ground as he fell on the ground, and heard a snap on his back leg.

The shadow jumps down and bites down on Hailpaw's hind legs.

" _Let go of me!"_ He shrieked. The shadow tossed him around and threw him against the tree. Hailpaw gasps and slides on the leaves as his hind legs bled, the shadow cackled as it crawled to him.

" _Hailpaw!"_

The shadow stops and looks to Troutstream, and runs inside the bushes, disappearing from sight. Troutstream snarled in frustration before turning to Hailpaw.

"Are you alright?"

 _A Dark Forest spawned demon just attacked me, do I LOOK alright?!_

Hailpaw couldn't speak, he laid down trembling violently. Troutstream swallowed his guilt and grabs Hailpaw's scruff and carried him to camp.

* * *

Hailpaw couldn't get a grip on reality. He was always closing his eyes, and seeing different cats coming in and out, and hearing conversations.

" _His back legs are badly injured, Dawnleaf. I don't know if his leg will recover properly."_

" _Are you saying he can't be a warrior?"_

" _I won't know until he wakes up."_

Hailpaw's eyes shot open and focuses on Rainstorm, Dawnleaf and Cloudwind.

Dawnleaf notices him first and rushed to him, brushing his muzzle.

"Oh my precious kit!"

"Are you okay?" Rainstorm asks Hailpaw. Hailpaw nods weakly as Cloudwind pads behind the nest to get to his back legs.

"Hailpaw, I'm going to apply pressure on your back legs, and you need to tell me if you feel any pain."

Hailpaw nods. Cloudwind nips his leg, and Hailpaw didn't respond. He moves up and Hailpaw grew impatient.

"When are you going to start?" Hailpaw looked back and sees Cloudwind biting his leg. His pale blue eyes widen.

"How?... I can't feel anything!"

The fluffy white medicine cat stared at him sadly, then approaches Rainstorm and Dawnleaf.

"I'm sorry, but Hailpaw has lost feeling in his hind leg, he can't continue with his warrior training."

Hailpaw stared at Cloudwind then his parents. He felt his heart racing with his panic as he came to grips with his new disability.

He suddenly became furious.

"No!" He exclaimed to Cloudwind. "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work! I don't care what StarClan told you - I'm _not_ becoming a medicine cat apprentice!"

"Hailpaw, don't raise your voice to Cloudwind." Rainstorm scolds him.

Cloudwind waves his tail to them.

"It's fine, I want to talk to Hailpaw alone."

Hailpaw's parents quietly left the den, and the two toms were left alone with each other.

"You don't have much of a choice anymore, Hailpaw." Cloudwind told him.

"Unless a StarClan cat comes down from Silverpelt and magically heals your back leg, you can't become a warrior."

"What about this one warrior, Briarlight?" Hailpaw pointed out. "She was made a warrior even if she was crippled."

"She also helped Jayfeather with herbs."

Hailpaw felt absolute hated for the medicine cat now.

"Why are you doing this to me?! You know I hate the smell of herbs, I want to hunt, fight and honor my Clan! I want a mate and kits! You can't take it away from me!"

"I'm not doing that, it's StarClan's will." Cloudwind replied.

"Then StarClan hates me!"

"StarClan doesn't hate any cat." Cloudwind said, moving close to the distressed tom.

"Things happen that we don't understand, and it's usually not our place to question it, because there's not always a straight answer."

"I'll lose everything! Even _her!"_

Cloudwind said nothing but feel the same grief he felt when Petalsong died.

Hailpaw feels his tears sting his eyes and bows his head.

"Fine. I'll be your apprentice."

"You don't have to-."

"Yes I do." Hailpaw said bitterly. "You said it yourself that I can't be a warrior, so I'll be a medicine cat. It's what you wanted anyway, so you win."

Cloudwind remained silent and dips his head.

"I'll tell Darkstar and Troutstream."

Cloudwind exits the den with a wave of his tail.

 _I bet he's smug!_ Hailpaw spat. He rests his head on his nest and envisions a grey and white tabby that made his heart break into pieces.

 _I'm sorry, Graypaw._

* * *

"Cats of ThunderClan, meet me at High Rock for a Clan meeting!"

Hailpaw sat next to Cloudwind as the cats gathered around High Rock. He could see Troutstream gazing at him with sorrow and guilt.

 _It's not your fault, I should've been more careful._

Darkstar made his announcement.

"Troutstream has reported that a black shadow attacked Hailpaw in our territory. I'm requesting that every warrior remains vigilant when leaving the camp and to _not_ fight it!"

He directed his glare on Leopardstrike.

"In the mean time, because of Hailpaw's injuries-."

 _Don't rub it in!_

"He has requested to train under Cloudwind as a medicine cat. Hailpaw, is this what you want?"

Hailpaw feels his mouth turn dry, and forces himself to nod.

"It is."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I trust Cloudwind to teach you everything he learned from Yellowflower."

Hailpaw turned to Cloudwind touched noses with him, feeling his bones turn to ice. He stared at the fluffy white tom, who quickly averted his gaze.

Hailpaw hated Cloudwind more than ever, and he knew it.

 _If I ever see that shadow, I'll flay it apart, make no mistake._

* * *

 **Poor Hailpaw, suffering the same fate as Cinderpelt. Oakpaw will be in for a surprise when he gets back. Until then, hopefully, Hailpaw will get used to it.**

 **What do you think of that shadow that attacked him? Sounds like the last thing you wanna run into on Halloween night or Five Nights At Freddy's.**

 **I'm also thinking of another novella from the Stealth's Fire series. I won't tell you what it is!**

 **(Mostly because I haven't come up with a name yet.)**

 **Question! What should the Chosen Four's warrior names be?**

 **Oh and by the way, RedRebel?**

 ***Sends out Delphox* None of your note reading shenanigans, hear? ~ Kyubi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Let me just say this: October. One more month and Pokemon Sun and Moon will be here on November 18th.**

 ***Kyubi glared at the clock*** **Be the eighteenth of November already!**

 ***the clock's minute hand moves an inch***

 **Holy-! My Fairly Oddparents reference worked! I'm the goddess of time!**

 **Oh, and I've read the Vision of Shadows… Onestar is a** _ **psycho**_ **, he needs to just** _ **die**_ **and be put out of his misery!**

* * *

Chapter 12

" **Homecoming."**

10/3/16 - 10/4/16

* * *

 _Rosepaw explains the plan to_ Graypaw after she and Goldpaw return to the group.

Apparently, the Twolegs that go inside the bigger monsters are a patrol that takes wild cats off the street and turn them into kittypets.

Rosepaw suggested that they lure Daisypelt's rogues into the open where those animal control officers could find them. With every rogue picked off like prey, Daisypelt's supporters will drop drastically.

Late that evening, Rosepaw was excited to get the plan started. She "sees" Jet and KitKat approaching her.

"Is everything set?" Jet asks the pinkish she cat.

"It is. The positions Graypaw put us in matches the west cats hangouts, and we'll make sure that the Twolegs find them."

"She's sounds like she can be a gang leader one day." KitKat commented.

"Are you sure you can't stay here?"

"Never." Rosepaw shuddered. "I'd like to go back to the forest as quickly as possible."

* * *

Graypaw was near a little water hole called a duck pond with Oakpaw. She flattened her ears and her forelegs trembled, she was looking nervously around for the rogues.

"I can't do this." She whispered, catching Oakpaw's attention. "What if this just goes bad and cats end up getting hurt?"

"Nobody is going to get hurt, Graypaw." Oakpaw said softly.

"You can't promise me that!" She snapped.

"No, I can't. But I believe that your plan will work, you just gotta feel the same."

Graypaw looked at the bigger tom, and saw earnesty in his blue eyes. She smiles until she heard voices. She saw several cats padding towards the pond, and three, huge monsters roared past.

"Show time." Oakpaw told her. Graypaw raises her paw and the water rises up in the shape of a paw. The rogues looked up in horror as the water splashes on the ground and swept them into the streets. The monsters stopped and Twolegs came out and quickly barricade the cats from escaping, as one by one, they were hauled into the monster.

"It worked!" Graypaw leapt in the air as Oakpaw pads next to her. He nuzzles her forehead.

"I told you so." He teased. Graypaw stared at him, and she places her head under his chin and heard Oakpaw sigh in relief. For once, she forgot about Jet.

* * *

Goldpaw and Windpaw were near the fish market as they watched Daisypelt's cats raid the trash cans for food.

"The monsters should be coming around here by now." Windpaw said to Goldpaw.

"Ready for this?"

Goldpaw nods with embers flickering off her whiskers. The two cats pad towards the group. Goldpaw quickly snatches a big tuna from a scrawny white she cat.

"What the heck?!"

Goldpaw places the tuna by her paws with a smug smirk and gleam in her dark amber eyes.

"Sorry, but it's _so_ hard to find good food in this city. Can we borrow yours?"

The cats snarl and arch their backs, Windpaw said,

"I wouldn't do that. She's a hothead."

"Like so." Goldpaw's fur erupted in flames that lit up the streets. Windpaw waves his front paw and a mighty gust of wind blew the flames towards the cats. The rogues yowled and ran away without a second thought to the monsters stopping near their path.

The cats skidded to a halt as Twolegs stepped out of the monsters. Windpaw saw each cat get carried off and taken away.

"Yes! Let's go-!" He pauses to see Goldpaw eating half of the tuna and looking at him.

"... What?"

* * *

Rudy and his two brothers Horace and Jasper were on edge hearing about the Twolegs picking them off, so they hid in the dark alley. They saw something moving in the darkness, and Rosepaw stepped out.

The three brothers cackled at the small she cat, until she raises a front paw.

From a distance with Graypaw and Oakpaw, they see a huge, pillar shoot up as three cats were thrown into the night sky.

"I told you she could take care of herself." Graypaw gloated to him.

Rudy and his brothers were taken away. Rosepaw chalked off another victory for the forest cats as she sensed Windpaw's intense worry.

"I'm fine Twinklepaws!" She said.

"That should be the last of them." Graypaw said. "Even with the Dark Forest cats on her side, Daisypelt has no living supporters that she can control."

"So… I guess that means we're done here." Windpaw put in.

Goldpaw groans. "I was enjoying the taste of pizza."

* * *

The five apprentices were greeted by cheers and mews of thank yous from the north cats. Jet and KitKat approaches them.

"Thanks for helping us out," he said. "We won't be seeing those cats ever again because of you."

"It's no problem." Graypaw said. KitKat stood side by side with Jet, and for once, she didn't feel bitter.

"Just think, you two can be able to raise your kits in peace."

Jet blinked at her.

"Kits? Wait, you think-?"

Jet and KitKat laughed to themselves as Graypaw stared at them in confusion.

"No, no." KitKat said, giggling. "We're littermates, Graypaw."

The grey tabby she cat narrowed her eyes. "You're _what?!"_

"Why are you so surprised?" Rosepaw asks her. Graypaw whipped her head to glare at the pinkish she cat. She moved in and whispered,

"You _knew?!_ Would it have killed you to tell me?"

"I thought you would figure it out on your own." She replied cheekily.

Graypaw huffed and turned her attention to Jet.

"We should go back home, I doubt Daisypelt has any reason to stay in the city anymore."

Jet nods. "Good luck to you, I hope we meet again some day."

* * *

The sun rose up in the moorlands as the sign of dawn. In the ThunderClan camp, Hailpaw was looking at Sneezeclaw's scratch on his flank.

"Tell me again how you got this?" He asked his uncle.

"I tripped over a root chasing a rabbit into the brambles." Sneezeclaw said, seething. "It was so big! It could've fed the queens!"

Hailpaw couldn't help but feel envy as he applied marigold juices and cobwebs on his wounds.

"Don't move while the webs are absorbing." He told him. Sneezeclaw purred with satisfaction. "Nice. At least you found something that makes you useful."

Hailpaw said nothing as he limps outside of the medicine cat den. Cloudwind was gathering catmint and Hailpaw was left as a sole medicine cat. In the passing days after he became a medicine cat, Pricklepaw became a warrior known as Pricklefrost.

Littlekit and Finchkit were one moon old, and Thrushwing and Foxflame's kits were mobile.

"Hailpaw!"

Thrushwing was carrying Stormkit in her mouth and places the smoky grey tom in front of him.

"Stormkit has a thorn stuck in his cheek, can you look at him?"

"I do not!"

Hailpaw suppressed his frustrations as he sees a tiny thorn protruding from his muzzle. He bit his teeth on the thorn as Stormkit yelped.

"You hurt me!"

Hailpaw pulls back and plucks the thorn from Stormkit's cheek.

"There, you're good." He said.

Stormkit glared at him. "You did that on purpose you coward!"

Hailpaw narrows his eyes. "Who says I'm a coward?"

"Blazefrost, Leopardstrike, _true_ warriors who don't retreat to the medicine cat ways like you!"

Thrushwing quickly took Stormkit inside the nursery, leaving Hailpaw infuriated.

 _They're saying it like I did it intentionally! How_ _ **dare**_ _they - I can't control what happened!_

Hailpaw hated those ingrates, he hated StarClan for not even killing him after the attack. He smells Cloudwind's scent and was reminded of his distaste for the fluffy white tom.

"Darkstar!" He called. His brother was with Ravenwing as Cloudwind rushed to him.

"They're coming back! I smelled their scent from the moorland winds, they're coming back!"

Darkstar quickly gets on his paws as cats overheard Cloudwind's outburst.

"Are you sure it's them?"

Cloudwind lashed his tail.

"I would know the scent of my - Petalsong's daughter!"

Hailpaw's depression was lifted. Graypaw was coming home.

 _But… so much has changed. I've changed, and she'll be even further away._

* * *

The five apprentices stood in front of the thorn barrier as they heard commotion from the other side.

"So…" Rosepaw said. "Who's ready to get yelled at first?"

"I'm the Clan leader's daughter." Goldpaw said. "I don't take criticism well."

"I'm his niece." Graypaw countered.

"Okay then, Twinklepaws can go." Rosepaw suggested. Everyone looked at Windpaw. The light grey tom flattened his cream brown ears and exclaimed,

"My father was in love with Darkstar, so _there_!"

" _..."_

Everyone fell eerily silent when he made that claim. Windpaw felt his pelt heat up and coughed. "Well… I'm a son to him, anyway."

"I'm gonna hear it from Rainstorm." Oakpaw put in. Rosepaw rolled her blind eyes.

"Oh, _fine!_ I'll go first, mouse hearts."

Rosepaw padded through the thorn barrier first with the other four following her lead. The ThunderClan cats were all talking and gasping with shock at the sight of the five cats.

Cloudwind practically barged through the crowd to get to Rosepaw.

"Thank StarClan you're alive!"

"Of course we are, Cloudwind." She retorted, though she was purring loudly. Graypaw searches through the crowd and sees a bright gold and white striped tom heading for her.

"Graypaw! Graypaw, thank StarClan!" Lightstripe brushed his muzzle with Graypaw's and looked at her.

"You've gotten so big, all of you have."

Graypaw was starting to see what he meant. She had gotten more muscle and a slightly slender frame with a bushy tail. Rosepaw was still small, only reaching Oakpaw's shoulder, but her sleek pelt has shown obvious muscles.

Windpaw was almost Oakpaw's height and had a lithe build of his WindClan ancestry, and his muzzle was a little narrowed and has a sleek, curved tail.

Goldpaw's fur grew longer, not as long as Graypaw's, and had a hint of flame like colors on her pelt.

Oakpaw was the same, but his fur was slightly darker red brown and his blue eyes held no trace of his usual arrogance.

"Goldpaw, Windpaw!" Ravenwing quickly pushed through the crowd with Darkstar following slowly. Ravenwing licks Goldpaw's forehead as well as Windpaw's.

"You two are in _so much trouble!"_ She said. "I'd ban you both from becoming warriors until you get some common sense!"

Oakpaw saw Rainstorm pad up to him. Even though he's twice his father's size, Oakpaw still felt scared of his glare. He bowed his head, surprising Rainstorm and Dawnleaf.

"I'm sorry for leaving." Oakpaw said. "I… was incredibly foolish, but at the same time I didn't regret it." He glances at Graypaw, who was still being embraced by Lightstripe.

Rainstorm remained silent and smiles softly. "Well, your home, and that's all it counts."

Hailpaw limped and stood next to Dawnleaf, Oakpaw sees him and widened his eyes.

"What happened to you?!"

Hailpaw shrinks back self consciously.

"I was attacked, and I had to become a medicine cat instead."

Oakpaw felt his heart break for Hailpaw. He's never seen him so desolate and unhappy.

Darkstar coughed.

"I hate to spoil this heart warming moment, but I believe punishments are in order. You four, come with me to my den, Cloudwind, come with me."

* * *

Goldpaw has never been inside her father's den. She was amazed by it, but at the same time she was apprehensive. Darkstar sat in his nest and Cloudwind sat next to his left.

"I hope you guys had fun," Darkstar said to them. "Because after what you put your kin through, you'll be lucky to leave for the dirtplace."

"Tell me something. Give me a reason why I shouldn't make you guys kits for thinking that you can just leave for a whole moon and expect me to welcome you back with open paws?"

"It was my idea!" Graypaw blurted out. Windpaw followed with huge blue eyes.

"We all wanted to leave, we didn't have a choice!"

"Says who?" Darkstar hissed. "Last time I checked _I_ was leader!"

"StarClan." Goldpaw said. "We were told by Stealthfire, Goldheart, Graysky and Petalsong to go to the city and confront Daisypelt's group."

Cloudwind's pelt stood on end at the mention of Petalsong, while Darkstar's blue and amber eyes narrowed to Goldheart and Stealthfire's. Windpaw explained everything that transpired in the city, excluding their powers involvement.

While Windpaw lied about it, the four still couldn't reveal their powers just yet.

"So you expect me to believe that you got rid of Daisypelt's cats single pawed and came back? Do you know how insane this sounds?"

"StarClan told them so." Cloudwind pointed out. "Surely that was reason enough to go. They did the same thing in the Great Journey."

Darkstar closes his eyes and sighed, "Good grief…" The jet black tom climbs out of his nest.

"Fine, I'll go with it. But I promised punishment."

The four braced themselves for their fate.

"You five missed many, many hunting sessions. So you will hunt for the elders and queens for the next two moons, and your warrior ceremonies will be held back to New Leaf."

Rosepaw almost protested, but she immediately clamped her mouth shut. Seeing obedience, Darkstar grunted in satisfaction and padded toward the exit, and stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, and welcome back."

* * *

Graypaw was glad to be back in her nest, but she notices that one cat was missing.

"Where's Hailpaw?"

Oakpaw settles down in his nest next to hers and said, "He got hurt, and he's training as a medicine cat."

Graypaw can hear sorrow in his voice. She brushed her muzzle with his.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" He hissed. "If I hadn't been such an idiot I could've watched out for him! I promised him when we were kits that I wouldn't let anything harm him!"

"It was out of your control." She whispered. "He's okay now, and he wouldn't want to see you so hard on yourself."

Oakpaw sighed. Graypaw lays down in his nest and licked his cheek comfortingly.

"Tomorrow's a new day, let's not focus on the past."

He nods and smiles at her. Graypaw's heart fluttered with joy…

"Oh for StarClan's sake!"

Rosepaw pushed her way past to her nest behind the two cats.

"Could you guys start a family somewhere else?"

Windpaw blinked apologetically while Goldpaw winked at Graypaw.

Graypaw rests her head on Oakpaw's shoulder and fell asleep, thankful that she was home.

* * *

 **OMG! I just saw the leaks of the Alolan Starter evolutions.**

 **Brionne looks so** _ **cute!**_ **And Litten's evolved form looks so cool too.**

 **And now I feel torn. I want Rowlet for the Moon version, but Litten is calling to me…**

 **There's only one month left, so GameFreak… GET WITH THE FINAL FOR,S ALREADY!**

 **And another thing. The Pokemon Sun and Moon is launching a demo on the eighteenth of this month, you get to have Ash-Greninja on your team for the demo AND when you get the physical copy that Greninja is put into the game.**

… **At least I hope I read it right. My brain likes screwing with me.**

 **So until the next chapter, I bid you goodnight. ~ Kyubi**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

" **Not-So Welcome."**

10/5/16

* * *

 _Near the end of October to the beginning_ of November, the four apprentices Graypaw, Windpaw, Rosepaw and Goldpaw were getting used to their normal routine. Windpaw was growing tired of hunting every day, but he felt great to be back in ThunderClan.

Jaystripe had her second litter of three she kits, and Timberclaw was fond of his young sisters as was Volefang. The snow fell recently and covered the forest floor and trees.

Windpaw managed to catch a rabbit and was about to return to camp as Tigerflame's patrol crossed his way with Brightpool, Swiftclaw, Duckheart, Graypaw...and Pricklefrost.

"That's a big rabbit you got there," Tigerflame told Windpaw. "I'm sure Whisperclaw and Jaystripe will appreciate it."

Windpaw nods with his mouth full of rabbit fur.

"You should get going." Tigerflame said.

"And get on with your _punishment."_ Pricklefrost added rudely.

Windpaw ignored him but feels his usual resentment toward Pricklefrost return.

The grey and white tom had been on his case about "loyalty" and lectured him about "showing cowardice", and he has been doing the same to Graypaw and Goldpaw.

 _Although he's steering clear of Rosepaw._

The thought of Pricklefrost bothering Rosepaw made him feel angry. He knew that the pinkish she cat can look after herself, but the feeling still remained.

* * *

Graypaw felt sorry for Windpaw being antagonized by Pricklefrost.

"I still don't understand why he came back, I thought he'd feel more at home with WindClan." Pricklefrost continued.

"I honestly expected him and Graypaw to leave," Graypaw threw a glare to Volefang until Duckheart shook her head.

"But Goldpaw is the leader's only kit, what reason did she have to leave?"

"Maybe Graypaw knows." Pricklefrost immediately stood in front of the grey tabby she cat. "Well? Why did Goldpaw go with you?"

Tigerflame looks back. "Pricklefrost, knock it off."

"I mean, did you threaten her and Rosepaw to come with you?"

Duckheart stood in front of Graypaw protectively, but Graypaw moved her way to Pricklefrost and glared at him evenly.

"Goldpaw and Rosepaw came by themselves just like Oakpaw. So why do I need to threaten them?" Graypaw bristled her fur. "In fact, what gives you the right to question me like that?"

Pricklefrost puffed out his chest. " _I_ became a warrior for staying loyal to ThunderClan while _you_ left on an imaginary quest! Besides, your half-RiverClan, nobody trusted you before and now nobody ever will."

"That's enough!" Tigerflame pushed between Graypaw and Pricklefrost. The dark tabby tom narrows his eyes on his former apprentice.

"That kind of talk isn't what I taught you. Graypaw and the apprentices were given the 'imaginary quest' by StarClan, so I would watch what I was saying if I were you."

Graypaw was grateful for the deputy to stand up for her, but she's noticed that Brightpool and Swiftclaw remained silent throughout the whole thing. Her heart chilled when she realized that Pricklefrost might be right.

* * *

Goldpaw and Rosepaw were assigned to hunting and they found a pheasant.

"You know what to do." Goldpaw whispered to her. Rosepaw smirks and nods.

The pheasant moved two mouse lengths away from their hiding spot, Goldpaw stalked around the unsuspecting pheasant and stood directly in front of it.

 _Come closer. Come to the hungry side._ Goldpaw thought, gesturing her paw to lure the pheasant. The pheasant took another step forward…

Goldpaw jumped out and bursts into flames. The pheasant cried in terror as it turned and ran into Rosepaw's direction. Rosepaw jumped out and bites down on the pheasant's neck, leaving a bone cracking sound.

"We did it!" Goldpaw cheered. Rosepaw grunted as she drags the pheasant on the ground.

"Hey, a little help would be nice!" She said.

* * *

Graypaw was more than happy to get away from Pricklefrost's bad attitude. She went inside the medicine cat den, and she saw the grey flecked pelt of Hailpaw sorting herbs.

"Hey."

Hailpaw quickly looked over his shoulder in fright.

"I didn't you'd come in here."

"Oakpaw told me what happened." She said. Hailpaw narrowed his eyes as Graypaw bowed her head.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

Hailpaw feels a rock lodged in his throat seeing her so honest, so pretty.

He looked away. "It's nothing."

Graypaw opened her mouth to speak when Oakpaw bursts in.

"Graypaw! Goldpaw and Rosepaw caught a pheasant! You gotta see it!"

"I'll be there shortly."

Graypaw brushed Hailpaw's cheek and padded away. Hailpaw dared to look over his shoulder and see Graypaw and Oakpaw's pelts brushing, he bit his lip and glared at his bent, crippled leg.

 _I wish you weren't attached to me. Maybe I would've had a chance._

* * *

Nighttime, two cats were leaving Thunderpath as they made it to the Horseplace.

Cookie was about to sleep when she saw a familiar grey tabby pelt.

"Oh no you're not!" She said to Daisypelt. "I thought I seen that last of-!"

Cookie paused when she saw two, shadowy creatures peering inside of her barn.

Daisypelt and Redfawn smirked.

"Do you like my new friends?" Daisypelt asked Cookie. Redfawn rubs her head on the shadow's claw/hand.

"Some cats from the Dark Forest are so embittered and enraged by their past lives that they turn into these beauties that I like to call… Soulless. The Soulless have lost all sense of moral and compassion that they attack anyone."

Cookie felt terror as she backed into the haystack. She looks back to see two tiny heads, and stood her ground.

"You don't scare me. The Clans won't be intimidated by you."

"We'll see, but until then, say hi to a cat named Ivystar for me." Daisypelt replied.

The Soulless roared and charged at Cookie. Outside the barn, a shriek of pain was heard.

* * *

 **It's gonna be a while before the Four can earn everyone's trust back.**

 **And poor Cookie! I actually liked her. But have you noticed a tiny hint when Cookie was confronted?**

 **Also I would like to point out something: Stealth's Fire has 73 reviews, and Embers of Four have reached 62 reviews. ^-^**

 **That is** _ **amazing.**_ **I always wanted my stories to stand out a little but it always brings me joy to see so many people who enjoyed it.**

 **Until then, I will see you another time. ~ Kyubi**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

" **Orphaned Kits and Soulless Attacks."**

10/6/16 - 10/7/16

* * *

 _A week passes and Jaystripe's kits_ opened their eyes, which she and Volefang named them Bluekit and Ivykit. The harsh cold took their one she kit to StarClan.

One moon old Stormkit and Lionkit were play fighting with two moon old Finchkit in front of the nursery, while Littlekit was watching from far away, with his tail curled over his paws.

"Hey!" Littlekit saw Finchkit looking at him. "You wanna play with us, Littlekit?"

Lionkit bristles his brown and ginger fur coat and exclaim, "No way! Why are you bringing _him?!"_

"We don't play with cowards!" Stormkit added. Littlekit narrowed his eyes and glared at the two kits before padding toward the apprentices den. He bumped into a tall, lanky grey tom known as Windpaw.

"Aren't you Whisperclaw's kit?" He asked. Littlekit hissed and decided to go to the nursery instead. Windpaw flicked his ear. "Weird."

* * *

Windpaw and the others were still on hunting sessions and his forelegs were beginning to become sore. They worked all day onto the night of the Gathering, the first one in their moons since they've returned.

He and the others were chosen to go.

Windpaw was waiting for Squirreltail to prepare for leaving when he heard arguing near the nursery. He saw Littlekit glaring at Stormkit and Lionkit. Finchkit looked a little uncertain and uncomfortable with the situation taking place.

"It was just a scratch, Mousekit." Stormkit teased. "If it scares you so much, go be a medicine cat."

"No I won't!" Littlekit snapped.

"You should be," Lionkit says. "All you ever do is hide behind Whisperclaw and run away whenever we play fight. Finchkit will make a much better warrior than you, I don't see how you're related to him!"

Littlekit lashed his tail. " _You're wrong!_ I _will_ become a warrior! Whisperclaw said I don't have to be brave to be a warrior, just so long as I have enough heart to protect my Clanmates!"

"Yeah, well, Whisperclaw's slow, so what does she know?"

Littlekit launched himself on Lionkit. Stormkit pulled the small black tom as Lionkit and him ganged up on him. Windpaw immediately raced to the kits and pulled Littlekit from the two brothers.

"What is wrong with you two?" He demanded, earning fear from the brothers.

"Jaystripe's kits are younger than you guys - you should be setting an example for acceptance, not prejudice. And I'm pretty sure Whisperclaw would disagree with what you just said, Lionkit."

"But-!"

"Hey, we shouldn't even be listening to you," said Stormkit. "Pricklefrost said you were half-WindClan and you abandoned the Clan!"

Windpaw pushes his muzzle directly toward Stormkit's with narrowed eyes.

"You two are _kits._ You shouldn't be poking your nose in warrior's business, that just shows how little you know."

Stormkit glared at him defiantly until Lionkit nudged him back into the nursery, Finchkit slowly followed.

"Why did you do that?!" Littlekit spat. "I'm already labeled as a coward and now you're making me a half-Clan supporter! I wish everyone would just leave me alone!"

Littlekit ran in the direction of the elder's den.

"Leave him alone." Windpaw looks to see Darkstar and Tigerflame.

"Sometimes it's better to let kits figure things out on their own."

Windpaw saw clear understanding in his foster father's odd colored eyes when he looked at Littlekit's direction. Windpaw shook his fur and went back to Squirreltail, who had Stoatfrost talking to him.

"You have everything?" Stoatfrost asked him.

"Yup."

"You've eaten, drank some water, groomed your pelt? StarClan knows how much fleas your tail is holding…"

Squirreltail smacks his tail across Stoatfrost's muzzle. Windpaw knew that his mentor had a brother bond with Stoatfrost. Although the skinny white tom was a bit of a fool, he's a strong, capable warrior.

 _Still, how can he be the father of a grumpy badger like Darkstar, I'll never know._

* * *

Windpaw follows Squirreltail across the tree bridge and onto the island where WindClan was already there. He tries to find Rosepaw or Graypaw.

"You're back?"

Windpaw bit back a growl and turns to see Grasspaw. A much bigger and stronger looking Grasspaw, looking as annoying as ever.

"Yes, I am, Grass…?"

"Claw, Grassclaw." The dark grey tabby replied. "What'd they call you, Windlion?"

Windpaw narrowed his eyes, and Grassclaw laughed. "They didn't give you your name?"

The dark grey tabby sniffed. "I knew they'd never trust you. Are they gonna make you into a kit as well?"

Windpaw saw Goldpaw pad casually behind Grassclaw and lights up her paw with embers and smacked it on his spine. Grassclaw yelped and glared at her.

"What's going on here?" She asks Windpaw.

"Oh, nothing. Grass _claw_ is just boasting about his name."

Goldpaw nods and looks at Grassclaw, who stared at her with sharp suspicion. The last they met, Goldpaw almost burned his pelt off, not that he could prove it.

"Well, the name only goes for cats who've earned it." Goldpaw told Grassclaw.

"So why don't you just run along to your Clanmates and stay there?"

Goldpaw's whiskers sparked with flames, and Grassclaw backed away and tripped over an apprentice before scurrying away.

"I love it when they squirm." She purred.

By the time RiverClan and ShadowClan arrived, Windpaw found Rosepaw and sat next to her.

"Seriously? You couldn't even sit by yourself?" She said. Windpaw cautiously weaved his tail around Rosepaw's, and waited for her response. The pinkish she cat flicked her ear, and her tail curled around his.

He sighed with relief and notices that Cloudwind was half glaring half staring at him with his sapphire gaze.

 _What's wrong with him?_

* * *

"The Gathering is about to begin!"

Graypaw looked up to the leaders as Cloudstar made his report: RiverClan was thriving and a queen gave birth to kits. Heatherstar took Cloudstar's place on the rock.

"ShadowClan has chased a fox from our territory and it was last seen going through ThunderClan, it would be fair to tell you to keep an eye out for it." She told Darkstar.

Graypaw was told that the senior warriors were grateful for Heatherstar. The two previous leaders Crowstar and Stormstar were said to have been terrible leaders, but Crowstar was the worst of the two, as he shared leadership with Lionstar and formed LionClan with him.

Stealthfire was always told as the heroine who ended both toms' destructive paths to power, Graypaw was often proud to be her granddaughter along with Goldpaw.

Creekstar waited for Heatherstar to leave before taking her place.

"This morning, our warriors have found a Horseplace cat dying in her barn," he said.

"Her last wish spoken was to give her kits to ThunderClan."

Darkstar stared at him in shock while the ThunderClan cats whisper in the same emotion.

"Wait… are you talking about _Cookie?_ Brown she cat, with an accent?"

"It was a brown she cat." Creekstar agreed. "We have her kits being nursed by a queen, we can give her two kits to you tomorrow morning at sunrise."

Graypaw was shocked to hear that about Cookie. She notices from the knot of warriors, Blazefrost was more grief stricken than anyone else.

* * *

"No, no, no! That crouch is all wrong!"

A dove rapidly flapped its wings and flew away in the lowest point of the sun, Windpaw growled as Pricklefrost padded towards him.

"You scared off my catch!" Windpaw snapped.

"You'd lose it anyway with that sloppy pose." Pricklefrost retorted. "Go find another one!"

"It's almost Leaf Bare! Most of the prey are hibernating by now!"

Pricklefrost thrusts his muzzle in Windpaw's.

"I'm a warrior, you don't talk to me that way. I should probably tell Darkstar and get him to delay your warrior ceremony again."

Windpaw flattened his ears, and stalked away.

"And don't come back until you find better prey!"

Windpaw glared at Pricklefrost's retreating shape as the winds picked up and pierced his skin with the chill.

 _Bossy, spoiled brat! Why did you even take over if you're gonna antagonise me?!_

Squirreltail was falling sick, and Pricklefrost immediately stepped in as his temporary mentor. But all he did since they left was boss Windpaw around and give him impossible tasks, and he purposely scared away prey like that dove.

 _The fool is probably mad because Rosepaw doesn't pay attention to him anymore._

Everyone knew of Pricklefrost's interest in Rosepaw, but she never returned the same feelings as she did for Windpaw, even if she refuses to admit it.

Windpaw tries to find another scent. Then he kinks his tail tip for gust of winds to blew in his face. He smelled WindClan and a damp, marsh scent, with a strong hint of death.

 _What in StarClan?_

He looks over his shoulder to make sure that Pricklefrost was truly gone and left for WindClan territory. He made it to the border between WindClan and ThunderClan and sees two WindClan cats dead on his territory, and the WindClan deputy Brackenfall and three other warriors standing against-

 _What is that thing?!_

A pitch black shadow with narrowed yellow eyes, and long ears like a rabbit and a tail, sleek like a whip. The shadow swung its claw and ripped the warrior's throat open, leaving Brackenfall with one kit and the other kit with the surviving warrior.

Windpaw leaped into action. He makes his air sphere and sits on it as he flies toward the shadow. He jumped off at the last minute, and the sphere smacks the shadow in the face.

"Windpaw?!" Brackenfall cried. Windpaw looked back.

"Go back to camp with the kits! I'll hold it off!"

Brackenfall quickly gathered the kit and nods to the WindClan warrior as they run into the forest. The shadow didn't make any moves, and Windpaw was suspicious.

 _ **Do you love my pet, son?**_ Windpaw heard the voice's venomous contempt in _"son"_ , and he recognized that of Redfawn.

 _ **It's a Soulless. Demons who used to be cats of the Dark Forest and are warped into beings, with powers to leave the afterlife and attack cats out of their bloodlust for revenge.**_

 _You can't be serious… I'm your son! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!_

Windpaw heard silence and the Soulless charged. Windpaw bore his teeth and yowled, the winds became a hurricane that pushed the Soulless off its feet. The Soulless' body became a lightning bolt and struck Windpaw's shoulder.

Windpaw winced and turned to the Soulless as it regained its form. The Soulless quickly grasps its hand around Windpaw's neck, and began to choke him.

Windpaw feels his body lifting him and the Soulless in the air, as he heard wings flapping behind him.

Windpaw bites the Soulless' hand and sank his claws into its wrist. He glances back to see transparent wings made of faint light. The Soulless tries to bite his neck, but Windpaw kicks his hind legs and ended up ripping the Soulless' hand off.

The Soulless falls from the sky, screaming with fury. Windpaw's wings evaporated and he descended from the air and quickly caught up with the vengeful Soulless.

A pillar of the earth shoots up and stabs the Soulless in the chest, and a platform caught Windpaw before he hits the ground.

The Soulless gave out a piercing scream and exploded into black mist. Windpaw was shaking when he saw Rosepaw pad toward the platform with a mischievous gleam in her blind eyes.

"That was fun."

"Fun!" Windpaw scoffed. He climbs down the platform as the earth's pillars sunk into the ground. "I wanna see you fall thousands of feet from the sky, then we'll see who had fun!"

"That would be great, except." Rosepaw flails her front paws in his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Fair enough."

"So what was that thing?"

"Soulless, at least that's what Redfawn called it." Windpaw replied. "They used to be cats, but… I think we need to tell the others and discuss our next move."

"We probably can't wait for that." Rosepaw told him. "From the injuries on Hailpaw you got off easy. Can you imagine if we wait and one of our own gets killed?"

"Brackenfall already saw the Soulless, so it's not long before the rest of the Clans know about them, _and_ us."

Rosepaw's mint green eyes narrowed.

"... Do what you want, Twinklepaws. I'm just saying to watch yourself out there."

* * *

Windpaw and Rosepaw pushed through the thorn barrier and stood face to face with Brackenfall. The WindClan deputy stared at Windpaw with an intense gaze, and nods before heading out with the warrior behind him.

"Windpaw!"

The light grey tom jumped hearing Darkstar. He approached the High Rock and tried to look dignified without giving off fear.

"Brackenfall told me that his patrol was attacked by shadows, the same kind that harmed Hailpaw. Is this true?"

"Yes, they're called Soulless."

"How do you know they're names?" Pricklefrost challenged. Windpaw felt his usual resentment boil over for the white and grey tom.

 _If he hadn't abandoned me, I would've died, Chosen cat or not!_

Luckily, Darkstar turned his gaze on Pricklefrost and silenced him.

"It's gone now, me and Rosepaw took care of it." He looked at the pinkish she cat warmly, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Did you?" Darkstar asked, sounding amused. The jet black tom looked thoughtful and chuckled.

"I wish I'd been there to see it… Tigerflame."

The dark brown tabby nods to Darkstar.

"I want you to take some cats and make sure that this Soulless is gone, then find the two bodies of WindClan cats and make sure that Creekstar gets them to bury."

"What about the kits?" Windpaw asks him.

"They're safe. Thrushwing is nursing them now." He replied. "As for you two, come to High Rock."

Rosepaw raised an invisible eyebrow. She and Windpaw approach Darkstar as cats looked on curiously.

"I've decided that you two should be made warriors. But don't let this go to your head, understand?"

Windpaw felt excitement rush to his face and paws, Rosepaw stared blankly at Darkstar with a smirk on her face.

"I thought you weren't going to give them names until New Leaf-!"

Darkstar gave Pricklefrost a glare, and the tom bit his lip. Windpaw curled his tail in delight.

 _You can't boss me around anymore._

"I, Darkstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two cats. They have proven their strengths outside and inside the Clans, and I wish to grant them their warrior names."

"Windpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even if it costs you your life?"

"I do."

Darkstar presses his nose on Windpaw's forehead.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Windstorm. May we welcome your courage and loyalty as a full member of ThunderClan."

Windstorm licked Darkstar's shoulder and stands down.

"Rosepaw-."

"Yes?" She says. Darkstar gave her a warning stare before continuing.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even if it costs you your life?"

"I do."

Darkstar presses his nose on Rosepaw's forehead.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Rosefoot. May we welcome your knowledge and strength as a full member of ThunderClan."

Rosefoot licks Darkstar's shoulder and stands next to Windstorm.

" _Windstorm! Rosefoot! Windstorm! Rosefoot!"_

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Goldpaw whined, sprawling in her nest with Graypaw. "How come Windpaw and - I'm sorry, Wind _storm_ and Rose _foot_ become warriors while we didn't? We're so close in age!"

"They fought the Soulless, _and_ Darkstar didn't want to appear to show favorites."

"Why would they think-?" Goldpaw paused. Her ears became warm with realization.

"Oh, right."

Goldpaw fell silent until she said, "So what do you think about the Soulless?"

"With a name like that, they have to be terrifying." Graypaw replied.

Goldpaw scoffed. "And ugly. I'd like to see if they burn like fireworks the street cats talked about."

"Let's hope not." Graypaw warned her. "These Soulless cause damage to anything they come in contact with. I'd like to see more of them go and the less of ThunderClan cats dying."

* * *

Cats were asleep as Blazefrost returned from guarding the camp entrance. He pokes his head through the nursery and found two of Cookie's kits, _his_ kits, sleeping inside Thrushwing's nest.

His ice blue eyes were filled with grief.

"I promise you, my sons, I will make those demons pay for what they did to your mother."

* * *

 **Windpaw and Rosepaw's warrior names were made up by SierraStanley52, as were Graypaw and Goldpaw's. Wanna guess? Go ahead, you'll have to wait and see. ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

" **A Little Courage Leads to Trouble."**

10/8/16 - 10/9/16 - 10/10/16

* * *

 _Two moons pass by, and into_ the beginning of January there was no recent Soulless attacks. One of Cookie and - recently discovered - Blazefrost's kits didn't make it through Leaf Bare's freezing cold, leaving the young, two moon old Driftkit as the survivor.

Now four moons old, Finchkit was growing bigger and stronger. Three moon old Stormkit and Lionkit idolized him while two moon old Bluekit and Ivykit fawned over Finchkit.

 _Of course, it's always Finchkit who could do no wrong._

Littlekit remained the same, small and lanky. His height barely reached Tigerflame's shoulder. Littlekit was still ostracized by the kits of the nursery while Finchkit was the popular one.

Whisperclaw and Tigerflame don't even know about it, Littlekit was too scared of Stormkit after he told Cloudwind about him eating extra piles of honey. Stormkit pinned him behind the nursery as he unsheathed his claws.

" _You're a snitch! Do you know what happens to snitches?"_

Stormkit raked Littlekit's eye and left a scar. Littlekit had to lie and say a stick hit him in fear of Stormkit coming after him. Still, Finchkit should have known that he was lying, but he's too busy showboating.

Finchkit saw the first butterfly of Leaf Bare. He leaped up and grabbed it with his paws.

" _Wow!"_ The kits cheered. Littlekit slowly approaches behind Ivykit and Bluekit while Stormkit was distracted.

"I-Ivykit?"

The light brown, silver pawed tabby looked at Littlekit kindly. Ivykit was the only one who was nice to him, it scared him greatly to think that he would lose her.

"Would you like to play with me?" He asks quietly.

Ivykit nods. "Sure."

Ivykit and Littlekit pad to the clearing far from Finchkit and the others.

"Do you know how to use the hunter's crouch?" She asked him.

"My parents showed me and my brother."

Ivykit nods to a stray leaf on the slightly snowy ground. She crouched down and slinks slowly toward the leaf, her tail swished the ground as Littlekit watches her, mesmerized.

Ivykit then springs from the ground with her hind legs and crushed the leaf with her silver paws.

"You're really good at that!" Littlekit exclaimed. Ivykit purred and bows her head.

"Thank, thank you. Now it's your turn."

Littlekit quickly crouches down and crawled across the clearing. He stops and prepares to leap when he slipped on hidden ice and hits the ground with his nose.

" _What a klutz!"_

Littlekit looks over his shoulder and sees Stormkit and Lionkit laughing at him.

"You'll be the worst warrior in history!" Lionkit jeered.

Finchkit stared at Littlekit and didn't say a word. Infuriated, Littlekit bolts for the thorn barrier and ignored Ivykit calling his name.

* * *

 _I'll show Stormkit, I'll show them all!_

Littlekit was padding through the forest without caring about the consequences. He heard a tiny squeak and notices a squirrel cleaning its whiskers.

Littlekit crouched down and stalked forward. The squirrel was unsuspecting of the four moon old kit creeping on it.

Littlekit leaped and clamped his teeth down on the squirrel's neck. The squirrel suddenly fought back. It rolled over and swung its head to fight off Littlekit.

The black and white tom clung on the squirrel and bit down harder until he heard a _crack._

The squirrel cried out and fell limp, and Littlekit felt pride.

 _I did it! I caught my first prey!_

He heaved the squirrel on his back and tried to remember where the camp is, shadows loomed over him and he heard cackling. Two Soulless roared at Littlekit as he bolted. The squirrel fell on the ground, Littlekit quickly retrieved his squirrel and ran as the Soulless chased him down.

Suddenly, a gold flame burns through the first Soulless. The second Soulless didn't have time to react when Goldpaw pushes past Littlekit and bites the Soulless' leg.

"You wanna fight? Let's go!" She taunted.

The Soulless lashed its claw and raked Goldpaw's ear, leaving a nick, and the gold she cat turned around and kicked her hind legs and flames shoot out and burned the Soulless to the ground, reducing it to black mists.

Goldpaw looks to Littlekit. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes." Littlekit stammered. Goldpaw sees the squirrel on Littlekit's back.

"Did you catch that on your own?"

"I did."

Goldpaw nods. "Nice. But, what you just saw right now, can you not tell anyone?"

"But how can you explain how you survived?" Littlekit demanded.

 _If she keeps 'surviving' attacks she might draw suspicion on herself!_

"We'll think of something, it's not like they haven't believed Windstorm and Rosefoot."

Goldpaw leads Littlekit back to camp where cats noticed their arrival.

"Littlekit?!"

Whisperclaw smelled Littlekit's pelt and gave him a hardened expression.

"I already have Finchkit to worry about. Are you going to start leaving camp too?"

"No."

"Then what made you think that you could do it?"

Littlekit notices Stormkit glaring at him with a warning. He lowered his head.

"I wanted to hunt, and prove that I could be a warrior."

Stormkit was satisfied with Littlekit's submission as Darkstar pads to his nephew and daughter.

"You two have plenty of explaining to do. If you had run into a Soulless-."

"Too late." Goldpaw cut in. "There were two, but I took care of them while Littlekit hunted."

Darkstar gave Littlekit a look of disbelief.

"... Is that why you have a squirrel on your back?"

Littlekit nodded while still balancing his prey. Darkstar shook his head slowly.

"Geez… And I thought Stealthfire had her weird moments… Goldpaw, come to High Rock, Littlekit can put his squirrel in the fresh kill pile."

Goldpaw nods and padded beside her father until he looked back to Littlekit.

"Oh! Since you're eager for apprenticeship, you can clean the elder's bedding after Goldpaw's warrior ceremony!"

Goldpaw snaps her attention to Darkstar. "Wait - what?!"

* * *

Littlekit watches Goldpaw - or, Gold _flame_ \- congratulated by Windstorm, Rosefoot and Graypaw. His paws ached from traveling and running and was ready to go to sleep…

"Why did you do something so mouse brained?"

Littlekit looked to Finchkit's disapproving glare, and he glared back.

"Oh _now_ you care about me? I remember when you sneak out of the camp and you never gave me a straight answer."

"That's different!" Finchkit protested. "What do you actually do out there? And don't say you hunted."

"Then there's nothing to say."

Finchkit shook his head. "You know, if you're going to lie, you should make it believable."

Littlekit was infuriated once again and turned his back on Finchkit, hearing him scoff and fall asleep.

 _Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't be like you._

Littlekit looked around and found himself alone, even with Whisperclaw by his side in the nest.

"Littlekit?" The tiny black tom looked up and saw Ivykit's amber eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"If it's any consolation, I believe you. I wanna hear what happened tomorrow if you have the time."

Littlekit watches Ivykit lay her head and fall asleep. His heart sped up and warmed up with joy.

 _Maybe I'm not as alone as I thought._

* * *

 **I'm still alive! Don't write me off just yet!**

 **So, we get more insight into Littlekit's life. Poor dude.**

 **Overshadowed by his brother and picked on constantly…**

 **I have a strange feeling that half the stories have this scenario. Oh wait, they do!**

 ***Kyubi smacks her forehead***

 **Whatever!**

 **Goldpaw is now Goldflame, and Graypaw is next to get her name.**

 **But until next time, have a great day. ~ Kyubi**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

" **Gray River."**

10/11/16 - 10/12/16

* * *

" _Graypaw, do you promise to uphold_ the warrior code, even if it costs you your life?"

"I do."

Darkstar presses his nose on Graypaw's shoulder in the nighttime sky.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Graystream. May we welcome your bravery and intelligence as a full member of ThunderClan."

Graystream licked Darkstar's shoulder and pads to the newly named Oakpaw, Oakheart.

" _Graystream! Oakheart! Graystream! Oakheart!"_

It was a moon into February and she finally earned her name. Lightstripe nuzzles her head.

"I'm so proud of you." He told her. "I wish Graysky was here, she would be proud, too."

Graystream was reminded of her solid grey furred, RiverClan mother who resided in StarClan since the day she was born. She nods in understanding.

"I'm sure she is, Daddy."

Graystream saw Goldflame, Rosefoot and Windstorm approaching her.

"It's about time!" Rosefoot exclaimed. "I was beginning to think you two would be held back indefinitely."

"Don't you even," Oakheart growled, brushing pelts with Graystream. "I thought the same thing about _you_ , Rosefoot."

Graystream saw a familiar light grey tom watching her and Oakheart with undisguised envy. Hailpaw retreated into the medicine cat den without Cloudwind.

 _Hailpaw, I wish you'd tell me what's wrong._

* * *

Graystream and Oakheart sat in the darkness in front of the thorn barrier. Oakheart had an idea of them sitting close to keep warm. Graystream heard crying inside the nursery, and Whisperclaw trying to soothe Finchkit.

"But mom-! I saw cats get hurt by these demons - RiverClan cats! And a white tom was dying!"

Whisperclaw shushed him. Graystream frowned when she heard him. She looks at the trees blocking the moon and saw a shadowy creature hopping across the branches, and cries in the distance.

 _Soulless…_

Graystream stood up, alarming Oakheart.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"We have to go!" She hissed. Graystream went inside the warriors den and woke up the other Four.

"Get up, RiverClan is being attacked."

Rosefoot forces her head up as Windstorm blinked at her and Goldflame quickly got out of her nest.

"Are you sure about that?" Goldflame whispered.

"Finchkit was crying about the Soulless and RiverClan." Graystream replied.

"But you still don't have significant proof that the Soulless are attacking RiverClan, especially if you're going on the words of a kit." Windstorm pointed out.

"We can't risk the lives of innocent cats!" Graystream insisted. Rosefoot, on the other paw, said, "Good enough for me."

Windstorm gave Rosefoot a look of disbelief. "You're actually considering going?"

The pinkish she cat nodded. "I've been itching to bury someone for a while."

Goldflame nudges her foster brother's shoulder. Windstorm could slap his forehead if cats had the ability to do so, he shook his head. "I swear to StarClan if we get our warrior names revoked, I'll rip all of your pelts off."

* * *

It wasn't long before the Four entered RiverClan's territory and heard a cat crying.

A dark mist crawled from the ground and took the shape of a Soulless.

"You three go ahead!" Graystream told them. Windstorm, Goldflame and Rosefoot ran through the reeds. The Soulless lashed its claws and scraped the bridge of Graystream's nose.

The Soulless reached to grab her, but Graystream backed away from it and feels her paws in the stream. She hissed as a torrent of water surrounded her like a barrier. The Soulless reached out but the water stabs its chest. The water barrier broke into daggers and launched at the Soulless.

Graystream then freezes her claws and slowly stalked toward the Soulless.

"Let's go."

* * *

Despite the rain pouring down on his eyes, Windstorm first laid eyes on a much larger Soulless that had a dead warrior in its jaws. Windstorm formed his wings and flew into the Soulless and slashed its eyes.

Goldflame felt no sparks in her whiskers.

 _Stupid rain!_ She cursed. Goldflame saw a flash of lightning tear through the sky.

A Soulless in the shape of a bear charged at her. Goldflame dodges every swipe, and sees lightning coming closer overhead.

 _ **Hey, Goldflame!**_

 _Stealthfire?_

 _ **You don't always have to use fire. Lightning bolts are also fire, a bright flash of fire.**_

The Soulless before her snapped its jaws, and Goldflame jumped on its head as a lightning bolt crashed down. She jumps and feels the bolt strike, and she outstretched her paw and directed the lightning to the bear Soulless.

The bear Soulless roared in pain as it exploded into black mist. Goldflame lands on her paws as her fur simmers with steam.

"I love my life!" She yowled before launching herself on another Soulless.

* * *

Rosefoot had an advantage. The Soulless continued to ambush her, but she always had a pillar of earth stabbing or burying them. Rosefoot stomped her paw as a Soulless loomed over her and a pillar hits it in the stomach.

Squealing like a piglet, the Soulless fell and evaporated. Rosefoot suddenly feels claws digging in her shoulders, she rolls and lashed her claws in thin air.

"Get out and face me, Redfawn!"

She heard the snickering close to her ear and swiped her claws in thin air again.

"Windstorm chose a small, blind mistake as a mate! I'm even more ashamed of him now."

Rosefoot launched herself on Redfawn and created an earth sphere that protected them both from the outside chaos and rain.

"I meant to ask about that." Rosefoot said casually, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulders. "Who are you calling a mistake? Because the only mistake I know is _you."_

Redfawn smirked. "How much do you know about your mother, Petalsong? Did anyone know who your father was? Did they mention if Petalsong was close to any available toms?"

Rosefoot didn't know. Petalsong never disclosed Rosefoot's father to her parents or any of her Clanmates…

"Who cares? I'm here, aren't I?"

"Don't dodge the question." Redfawn chided. "I knew who my father was, he's Leopardstrike. Just think about the only tom whoever paid attention to you in your entire life."

Rosefoot feels the rain pour on her fur as she heard Windstorm snarl and tear his claws on Redfawn's face. The red she cat ran away.

"Rosefoot!" Windstorm checked her pelt. But Rosefoot was in a completely different world, and she showed it in a cold, green gaze that concerned Windstorm.

"What's wrong?"

Rosefoot shook her head. "Nothing, let's go back."

* * *

Graystream raced into the camp after defeating the Soulless.

" _Die!"_

Graystream bristles her fur and sees Cloudstar wrestling with Daisypelt. The light grey tabby she cat had Cloudstar pinned down and heavily scarred.

"How can you do this?!" Cloudstar demanded her. "You betrayed RiverClan and Ivystar, your own mother!"

Daisypelt sneered. "She wasn't a mother! She never loved me, nor did she tell me who my father was!"

Cloudstar kicks her stomach and scrambled to his paws. "She couldn't tell you about him! He did more harm than good to RiverClan!"

Daisypelt narrowed her green eyes. "That explains why you two hated me, you always have!"

"We never hated you! You pushed us away far before Graysky was born!"

"Graysky!" Daisypelt spat, stalking towards Cloudstar. "It's always about precious little Graysky!"

Graystream immediately charged and knocked Daisypelt down. Daisypelt hissed and bites Graystream's throat and struck Graystream's stomach with her hind paws. She threw Graystream off and examined her closely.

"You… Yes, you're definitely Graysky's kit. This works out perfectly!"

Graystream braced herself for Daisypelt's attack. Her front paws tensed and Daisypelt immediately froze in place. Daisypelt groans as her limbs crouched down and she hits her head on the ground.

Graystream raised her paw and Daisypelt quickly stood up on her paws,

 _What's happening?_

Graystream nods forward and Daisypelt flew into the water. Graystream suddenly heard a yowl and sees Darkstar and several ThunderClan cats rush into the RiverClan camp, and attacked the Soulless.

Windstorm and Rosefoot returned and joined the fray.

Seeing the Soulless dwindling in numbers, Daisypelt picks herself up and disappeared from view.

"Hey!" Graystream wanted to chase her down, but Cloudstar blocked her path.

"Don't waste your energy, she's not worth it."

Graystream grudgingly obliged. She turned around and saw a lightning rod-like Goldflame electrocuting Soulless left to right, and shocking - emotionally - the ThunderClan cats.

 _Oh no! Stop!_

"Goldflame!" She cried. By that time Goldflame zapped the last Soulless and cheered.

"Alright! Who's next?"

Graystream hissed at her and directs Goldflame to their Clanmates; Goldflame lowered her tail and flattened her ears.

"Oh, fox dung…"

Rosefoot grunted. "Yep. We're screwed."

* * *

The RiverClan casualties weren't spared. Their medicine cat was killed, leaving Sootdust as their sole medicine cat. ThunderClan lost cats too. Fallencloud, Reedfeather, Badgerleap, Fernfoot and Snowflower.

The Four were hoping that they would brush their powers off as hallucination from lack of sleep, but the fearful and suspicious glares said otherwise. Rosefoot decided to go to the medicine cat den and found Cloudwind and Hailpaw.

Hailpaw looks at her in horror. "You look a mess!"

"Thanks." Rosefoot snorted. "I want to talk to Cloudwind, alone."

She senses Hailpaw's offense as his paw steps left the den, and Cloudwind's scent overwhelmed her.

"Your wounds will heal, but you need to be more careful." He scolded her.

Rosefoot matched his tone with Darkstar and Lightstripe's whenever Graystream and Goldflame got into trouble as kits. Mixed with Redfawn's taunts, she couldn't hold back her suspension.

"Who's my father?" Cloudwind stiffened. "I'm not sure. Might have been a rogue." "Sweetflower said you were close friends with my mother." Rosefoot said.

"Surely Petalsong told you."

Cloudwind felt his heart race as he tried to hide his fear scent. "She kept secrets, even from me."

Rosefoot suddenly looked him in his face. "I hardly think that's true since you were her _mate!"_

Cloudwind's fear scent exploded briefly, but Rosefoot confirmed it. She knew now, she knew the truth.

"The medicine cat is my father." Rosefoot chuckled, almost ruefully. "It's no wonder Redfawn called me a mistake…"

"Rosefoot, I never wanted you to find out like this…"

"No." Rosefoot growled, standing up. "You never wanted me to find out. Just so long as you get to keep your title, who cares about Rosekit getting harassed for having no parents?!"

Cloudwind tried to touch her muzzle, but Rosefoot backed away like he was carrying the blackcough.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, desperate for her to understand. "I promised Petalsong to look after you, I love you and your mother. Please-."

"No!" She yowled, grabbing some cats attention. "You _lied_ to me! All this time the medicine cat was my _father?!_ Stay away from me - just _stay away!"_

Rosefoot ran blindly - no pun intended - into the warriors den as a familiar scent washed over her.

"Rosefoot, what's wrong?" Asks Windstorm. Rosefoot presses her muzzle into Windstorm's flank as she cried. The light grey tom was confused, but he allowed Rosefoot in her rare form of vulnerability and waited for her to calm down.

* * *

 **My brain is fried, just** _ **fried.**_

 **Rosefoot knows that Cloudwind is her father. The Soulless have ravaged RiverClan, this is only one step toward whatever Daisypelt wants.**

 **Oh, and Goldflame can manipulate lightning, just like Zuko can. ^^**

 **But I didn't get Graystream to show off her ice claws… Maybe next time, hopefully. But she _did_ accidentally learn blood bending on Daisypelt.**

 **Speaking of which, I don't know what Windstorm's special power should be, besides his wings. Maybe something similar to the Avatar state?**

 **Also, there's a new series on Disney XD called** _ **Milo Murphy's Law**_ **. It's created by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, who also did Phineas and Ferb.**

 **I already** _ **love**_ **it so far. It's basically Murphy's Law, anything that can go wrong,** _ **will**_ **go wrong.**

 **Depending if you have Disney XD, you should try it, you might like it.**

 **Question!**

 **How do you feel about Pokemon Refresh for Pokemon Sun and Moon? It's like an upgraded Pokemon Amie, and personally, I love the idea of doing more than just playing with your Pokemon. It's like Nintendogs, Pokemon edition! ~ Kyubi**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

" **Gold Winds of Reconcile."**

10/19/16

* * *

 _A solid week passed by since_ RiverClan was attacked. The Four's powers were no longer a secret, and everything changed drastically. Goldflame notices the stares and untrusting glares of her Clanmates as she, Graystream, Windstorm and Rosefoot made their way around camp.

Just now, Tigerflame put Rosefoot in charge of hunting patrol with Sneezeclaw, Flameclaw, and Duckheart.

"What?! Why do we have to be with her?! How do we know she won't drown us in a dirt?!" Sneezeclaw accused, glaring at Rosefoot.

"As far as I'm concerned, you can't drown in dirt unless it's rained _a lot_." She retorted. Tigerflame gave Sneezeclaw a disproving glare, but Goldflame could see that, he too, was wary about the pinkish blind she cat.

When Tigerflame turned around and left, Sneezeclaw glared at Rosefoot.

"Don't expect me to warn you for any roots!"

Rosefoot flicked her tail and smirks. "Good. I don't need your help anyway."

Sneezeclaw looked like he wanted to argue some more, but Flameclaw cuffed his ears and told him to drop it.

 _This is gonna be a_ long _moon…_

"Goldflame!"

The said she cat looks at Darkstar. "I want you and Windstorm to check out the WindClan border."

"Do you think the Soulless might show up there?"

The jet black tom narrowed his amber and blue eyes.

"Maybe, but don't let the Clan know that. I won't take any chances if those _things_ launch a sneak attack on us after they're through with WindClan."

"Also, I would like for you, Graystream, Windstorm and Rosefoot to not use your powers."

Goldflame recoiled as if Darkstar struck her. "That's almost like telling us not to breath!"

"Everyone is already suspicious of you four after the RiverClan incident. You have to work with rebuilding their trust with you."

"Why should we hide our powers just because most of the cats are too narrow minded to accept us?!"

Darkstar closes his eyes and waved his tail. "Just check out the border. Remember what I said."

* * *

Goldflame and Windstorm went near the WindClan border in silence.

"How's Rosefoot?" She asks him. Windstorm flicked his ear.

"I don't know… She's just shut down ever since she got into a fight with Cloudwind."

"What were they fighting about?"

"... Cloudwind is her father."

Goldflame almost tripped over her paws and stared at her foster brother.

" _Cloudwind?!_ Our medicine cat, Cloudwind?"

Windstorm nods with annoyance. "I didn't stutter, did I?"

Goldflame felt like she was struck by a badger's paw. Cloudwind, her own uncle! Now that she thinks about it, it explains why Cloudwind took an interest in Rosefoot all those moons.

And if he's Rosefoot's father, then that makes Rosefoot her and Graystream's cousin since both Cloudwind and Lightstripe were Darkstar's brothers.

 _Whoa… So much stuff in our family tree…_

Goldflame shook it off and returned to Windstorm. "You look super calm about this."

"Considering that my parents betrayed their Clan, it hardly surprises me anymore."

Goldflame swallowed her apprehension. She padded close to Windstorm.

"What they did wasn't your fault."

"Isn't it?" Windstorm snarled, his frustrations rolling off his pelt. "My father's father was a bloodthirsty psychopath! My mother was a self entitled narcissistic she cat! Maybe Grassclaw was right - I'll just end up like my grandfather!"

"No you won't!"

"How do you know?!" Windstorm demanded. "You had both parents - _biological parents!_ You're the daughter of the Clan leader and one of the best huntresses since Eaglecry! Everything was handed to you like StarClan's blessed kit while I'm haunted by my father's mistakes!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Goldflame hissed. "I still had to earn my privilege by working hard like any other cat, and sometimes being the Clan leader's daughter is not as glamorous as cats make it out to be. I had to prove that I did by myself and without my father's help!"

"And just for the record, I always stuck by you whenever mouse brains like Pricklefrost and Oakheart belittled your worth, even when you pushed me away constantly. In fact, is that why you did it?"

Windstorm fell silent as the air around them became frosty. Goldflame brushed her muzzle with his.

"Listen, Darkstar and Ravenwing love you like a son. I'm sure Goldheart loves you too, from what I saw, he's just a little scared of how you would react to him."

"I know that…" He whispered. "It just gets to be too much… I'm sorry for treating you so bad."

Goldflame smiles. "No problem. Just make sure you make me your kits' godmother in the future."

" _Don't let him get away!"_

* * *

Ezra has never ran so fast in his life, not even when he outran those dogs. The Soulless were much faster than dogs! Ezra felt a Soulless' claw rake his shoulder and back, he screeched and through the moorlands that night.

Ezra hid inside a bush and watches the pack of Soulless scan the forest. They soon became bored and left the forest.

 _Thank God…_

Ezra feels his wounds pulsing with pain, as blood poured out. He could smell fresh scents of cats and followed it to the thorn barrier. Spottedberry was guarding it when he saw Ezra.

"Stop right there!" She hissed. Spottedberry notices the blood on Ezra's shoulder and gasps.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?"

Ezra groaned as he laid down in front of the golden spotted she cat.

"Yes, a little help would be nice…"

"Wait right here, I'll get Cloudwind." Spottedberry vanished inside the thorn barrier. She came back in two heartbeats with Cloudwind and Hailpaw behind her.

After that, Ezra faded in and out of consciousness. He only recalls being in a nest while Cloudwind looked over him, and a familiar gold she cat with white toes.

What was her name, he wondered?

 _Oh, right, Goldpaw._

* * *

 **Windstorm and Goldflame made up! Just for the record, it's strictly a brother and sister relationship. As for Ezra, I've been trying to figure out what to do with him, and here it is.**

 **And off the record, guess who got the Sun and Moon demo?**

 ***Kyubi points to herself proudly, unaware that millions of people have already downloaded the demo***

 **I'm so looking forward to getting Ash-Greninja, and I'm still playing through the demo - SO NO SPOILIERS! My trusty cat Jibanyan feels a certain way when people spoil stuff.**

 ***She says as she sees Jibanyan devouring Choco bars***

 **Son of a… Fine!**

 ***sends out Keldeo* Like I said, no spoilers. ~ Kyubi**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **"Dark versus White."**

10/22/16 - 10/23/16 - 10/31/16

* * *

 _Goldflame couldn't get a wink of sleep_ last night. She was up before the break of dawn to go inside the medicine cat den and found the white pelt of Ezra, the street cat she and Rosefoot rescued.

Goldflame heard a cough and saw Darkstar making his way inside. Cloudwind and Hailpaw were looking over Ezra and dipped their heads before backing away.

Ezra raised an invisible eyebrow to Darkstar.

"I'm Darkstar, leader of ThunderClan."

"That's nice," Ezra said, yawning. "Are you some sort of celebrity?"

Goldflame bristles her fur, but Darkstar doesn't look the least bit offended.

Instead, Darkstar asks, "Could you tell us what attacked you last night?"

"I would, but, I'm not good with crowds." Ezra eyed every cat in the den with guarded worry.

"Very well. Goldflame, you can leave."

Goldflame opened her mouth to protest, but clamped it shut when she thought better of it. She gave Ezra a glance before exiting the den.

"Is she single?" Ezra asks Darkstar. The jet black tom narrowed his eyes with a dangerous threat.

"No, she's my daughter." Darkstar crouches down and looks Ezra in the eyes.

"Explain."

"I was attacked by these black shadows. They looked like tall, dark rabbits one heartbeat, then they were cats in the next heartbeat."

Cloudwind looks at Darkstar seriously. "That sounds like the Soulless."

Darkstar nodded and looked at Ezra again. "What else?"

"I heard a voice, a she cat. Screaming orders to the… Soulless, and I escaped by ducking into a bush."

"Where did you originally come from?"

"The city where your daughter came to." Ezra replied. Cloudwind approaches Darkstar and whispered, "Ezra is in no shape to return to the Twoleg City. He needs to stay here."

"You mean make him a ThunderClan cat?" Darkstar asks incredulously. "I know that Firestar was great and all, but aren't we overusing that scenario just a _little bit?"_

"I'm not saying that. Besides, it's up to Ezra if he wants to stay, but we're focusing on his healing."

Darkstar stares at his brother and nods before looking at Ezra. "You can stay. But on one condition."

Ezra saw flames in Darkstar's eyes when he said, "Stay away from Goldflame."

* * *

The Soulless formed a circle around Daisypelt as she stares at her paw pad. Redfawn curled her ghostly tail around her shoulders.

"Focus… It should come." She told the light grey tabby. Daisypelt narrowed her green eyes and focuses harder. Then, a tiny daisy appeared. Daisypelt puts her paw down as more and more daisies popped up from the ground with an ominous glow.

Daisypelt chuckled darkly as the Soulless let out deep howls that echoed through the darkness.

* * *

 **It's short and lame, I know. I'm tired.**

 **Enjoy your Halloween. ~ Kyubi**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

" **A Light Hits the Gloom on the Gray."**

11/9/16

* * *

 _Three days, and while Ezra was healing, Graystream_ and Rosefoot took a walk near the lake. Graystream pats her tail on a patch of grass, and Rosefoot obliged by sitting.

"There hasn't been any attacks lately." Graystream told her.

"Great…" Rosefoot said sarcastically.

Graystream kneed her paws to the ground and decided not to beat around the bush. "Goldflame told me about… Cloudwind."

Rosefoot stiffened at the mention of her father. "I thought I told Twinklepaws to keep his mouth shut."

"Windstorm is worried about you." Graystream insisted. "We all are, you haven't been yourself lately and everyone is noticing you falling behind. You can't let Cloudwind's mistake get to you."

"Said who?" Rosefoot snorted. "I don't care what that puff ball did. I'm just having an off day."

"For four days?" Graystream challenged, glaring at her cousin. Graystream's eyes softened with sympathy.

"Rosefoot, I know how it feels to be betrayed. My father had a RiverClan cat for a mate, remember? Cloudwind didn't want to hurt you by telling you about him and Petalsong."

The pinkish she cat closed her eyes and kicked her front paw on the ground, sending tiny pellets into the lake.

"Right now, I don't care what his latest excuse is. I'll get it together, but Cloudwind means nothing to me. That little kit who wanted her father was long gone."

Graystream watches Rosefoot disappear in the bushes.

 _Rosefoot, I hope you understand someday._

* * *

 **Sorry if this was too short. I'm just trying to cope with...an event yesterday and this morning. You can guess what it is, but I would prefer not to say it and spark unwanted arguments.**

 **Don't worry, I'll get it together. I hope you have a great morning. ~ Kyubi**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

" **Hard as a Rock."**

11/9/16 - 11/10/16 - 11/13/16 - 11/14/16

* * *

 _Rosefoot stormed into camp that night and ran_ into the last cat she wanted to see...or smell.

"Rosefoot." Cloudwind sounded hopeful, but Rosefoot shouldered past him. Cloudwind persistently followed her.

"Rosefoot, we need to talk eventually. I can't live with you angry at me."

"Drop dead then." She retorted. Cloudwind's paw steps circled her and blocked her path.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you. What can I do to make you forgive me?"

Rosefoot glared her pale green eyes on the fluffy white tom.

"Go back in time and become a warrior. Give me the father I wanted to know and cats always taunted me about, and maybe, Petalsong would have lived, but she died because of _your_ doing!"

Cloudwind's desperation was rank, it almost made Rosefoot feel sorry for him.

"I promised Petalsong to look after you. I can't change the past, but I won't stop loving you."

She felt Cloudwind touch her nose and jerked back before stalking past him. Rosefoot feels the uncomfortable emotions of her friends as she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 _Windstorm found himself in fog. He wandered around aimlessly until he heard a voice in the distance._

" _Hello?" He cried. Windstorm pricked his ears and heard a voice, a she cat._ _A small ember illuminates through the fog and reveals Goldflame padding towards him with an ember just above her head._

" _Finally! I thought I was chasing my own tail." She said, dimming out the ember._

 _After a few heartbeats, Graystream and Rosefoot appeared and looked at the two foster siblings._

" _Hmm… Why does this feel like de ja vu?" Rosefoot commented._

" _I'll try and clear the fog." Windstorm put in. The light grey tom took a deep breath and blew, and the fog was blown away by the strong winds. The Four found themselves by the lake._

" _Okay, this is not funny." Goldflame hissed. "What's going on here?"_

 _She didn't know why, but Graystream felt as if someone was breathing down her neck. She glances at a bald cat with bulging eyes and a line of fur on his spine._

" _Holy-!" Graystream jumped back, and Goldflame, Rosefoot and Windstorm stare at the bald tom._

 _Rosefoot squinted at it and wrinkled her nose in distaste._ " _Is that a_ rat? _I almost wish I was blind again."_

 _The bald cat glared at Rosefoot. "How dare you compare me to a sniveling rat, Rosefoot? I'm Rock, and I'm the one who brought you here."_

 _Rosefoot narrowed her eyes. "I never told you my name."_

" _You never had to." Rock sniffed. "You can say that I'm...aware of the future."_

 _Rock turned his gaze toward Windstorm._

" _Such as the betrayal of your grandfather, and your father and mother."_

" _And the death of your mother." He said to Graystream, who flattened her ears._

 _Rock looks at Goldflame._ " _As well as your grandmother's previous life as a Twoleg."_

" _Okay, we get it." Goldflame said, shivering at the sight of his hairless frame._

" _Why did you bring us here?" Graystream asks Rock._

" _Daisypelt is launching a full scale attack by tomorrow night, on all the Clans. Redfawn has given her the power to control the vegetation to her own benefit."_

" _... So she's a Grassbender?"_

 _Graystream, Windstorm and Rosefoot glared at Goldflame, who chuckles sheepishly._

 _Rock ignored her comment. "I have brought you here to help your powers grow. The Four of you will separate into different territories and focus on growing your abilities. Because, whether your Clan is aware or not, they need you more than ever."_

* * *

 _Rock sent Graystream to the shores of RiverClan. Somehow, being here made her uneasy. Graystream always felt at home with the water, but something felt different._

 _Just then, Rock appeared near her._ " _Why are you hesitant? Put one paw in the water."_

" _It's not a crime to be safe." Graystream said._

" _You weren't being safe when you were an apprentice." Rock pointed out. "In fact, you would spend hours in the lake to see how long you could hold your breath."_

 _Graystream flattened her ears when she remembered Pricklefrost's taunts._

" _Things change."_

 _Rock move his paw on Graystream's and pushes it toward the lapping water._

" _Some things don't change."_

 _The cold water was almost invigorating, inviting her to jump in. Graystream resisted and turned her head._ " _Look, I don't-."_

" _Whatever fools have said about you should mean nothing to you. You are free to do the things you love, just as long as you don't hurt anyone else in the process."_

 _Rock moves Graystream's paw into the water._

" _You feel at home in the water, and being half-RiverClan has nothing to do with it. It was always an outlet for you to get rid of your anger towards your Clanmates mistrusting you."_

" _Use that anger, and allow the blood in your veins to freeze."_

 _Graystream remembers the snide comments and taunts._

"When we patrol near RiverClan, try not to fish if you can help it."

"True ThunderClan cats don't swim - but what can you expect from a half-Clan cat?"

 _Graystream growled as the water surrounding her paws became frozen. Rock pulled her paw out as the ice encased her claws. Graystream heard a roar and saw a Soulless baring its fangs at her._

 _Graystream leaped up and lashed her ice claw across the Soulless' neck. The shadowy beast shrieked with pain as it fell and evaporated into dust._

 _She felt liberated._

" _Great." Rock said. "Your power to freeze is getting stable. Keep practicing on the water until the lake is a sleek sheet of ice."_

* * *

 _Rosefoot was ten fox lengths away from where Graystream was, and stood in the middle of the border between RiverClan and ThunderClan._

" _You have no idea of the gift you withhold, Rosefoot."_

 _The pinkish she cat flicked her ear at Rock as he approached her from the RiverClan side._

" _Great. Are you going to guilt me into forgiving Cloudwind? Sorry. Not interested."_

 _Rosefoot stomped her paw and made a jagged pillar shoot from the ground._

" _Cloudwind's choices are holding you back." Rock said. "You could've summoned a much smoother, and sharper pillar instead of that mess that sprung out of the ground!"_

 _Rosefoot runs her paw over her ears. "So I slipped up! It's no big deal."_

" _No big…?" Rock stalked in front of Rosefoot. "Your moves could get a cat killed! Every decision you make has a consequence - and somebody will meet an unfortunate end if you or your friends mess up!"_

 _Rock pressed his paw on her forehead and Rosefoot's vision was thrown into darkness._

" _Hey! I can't see - what did you do?!"_

" _You will always be blind, Rosefoot. Your powers are what help you see and forget about your disability. Now, use it to your full advantage."_

 _Rosefoot taps her paw, and can "see" Rock's stance, and she also sees a huge rock fall from the sky. Rosefoot raised her paw as a rock shield appeared and took the rock's hit, sustaining no cracks._

" _Good." Rock said begrudgingly. "Keep that up."_

* * *

 _Goldflame didn't know how this happened. She literally appeared in the middle of a blazing fire in her own camp._

" _Fire!" She screamed. Goldflame couldn't see through the smoke, and the rain beats down on her pelt, but it doesn't subdue the fire as she expected._

 _She raced from the cackling flames and spotted a skinny shape on High Rock._

" _Rock! Are you trying to get me killed?!"_

 _The hairless cat stared her down from above._ " _I don't have to do anything to kill you. You can do that yourself."_

 _Goldflame saw a flash of lightning in the sky as Rock continued._

" _That little spark you did was pure luck. Lightning is nothing to play around with, if you don't have proper control over it, one wrong move can go straight to your heart and kill you."_

 _A lightning bolt strikes down in front of Goldflame, making the gold she cat jump back from fright._

" _Never run from it. Lightning is a quick jolt that is looking for an escape. Point your paw in the direction you want_ before _the lightning comes up."_

 _Goldflame looked around and focuses on the middle of High Rock. Lightning strikes down from the sky toward Goldflame. She quickly points her paw toward the rock, and the lightning struck her body and came out through her outstretched paw and struck High Rock._

 _The rock shattered into pieces of pebbles as the flames finally died down, and Rock was seen standing next to her. "Perfect."_

* * *

 _The wind tugged on Windstorm's fur. He never wanted to be in the WindClan moors, not in his life, and he didn't care if his grandparents were originally WindClan warriors. So Windstorm made the current split apart, and prevent the winds from touching him._

" _Your heritage will always be apart of you."_

 _Windstorm glared at Rock. "You think I don't know that?"_

 _Rock stared at him calmly._

" _I believe you're trying to escape from what Lionstar and Goldheart have done to the Clans. Cats like Grassclaw will always mimic the hatred from cats who survived Lionstar's tyranny, they're the ones who aren't worth thinking about."_

" _Allow the wind to blow through your fur."_

 _Windstorm reluctantly stopped manipulating the wind. The strong winds blew through his fur, it actually felt nice. Rock places a paw on his chest._

" _Breath… feel the warmth.." He said. Windstorm took deep breaths and felt a tiny spark in his heart._

" _Good. Now, keep breathing."_

 _Windstorm keeps repeating the exercise, but the small spark inside kept growing and quickly pushed up his throat. Windstorm's mouth was forced open and blue flames came out._

" _What the-?! What's the meaning of this?!" Windstorm demanded._

 _Rock ignored him and said, "Follow me." Windstorm follows Rock to the lake and sat down._

" _Now, focus your attention on the water and move your paw."_

 _Windstorm bore his amber gaze on the clear waters. The lake ripples, and Windstorm twitches his toes, and a drop jumped out from the lake. His eyes widen, and raises his paw and a small, cylinder of water rose up._

" _Good, now stomp your paw - like Rosefoot does!"_

 _Windstorm stomps his paw, and a pillar of the earth shot up from the lake. He slowly looked at Rock._

" _Seriously… What's going on here?"_

 _Rock waved his tail. "Every cat has a purpose, every kit, no matter what their heritage is from, and your purpose has already begun."_

" _You can control the elements of your friends, and now you four are ready to protect your Clans, may your victory come swift."_

* * *

Windstorm took his breath and woke up. Graystream, Goldflame and Rosefoot woke up as well. They quickly left the warriors den in the middle of the night as Windstorm looked at them.

"Did you-?"

"Yup." Goldflame said. "And a bald, ugly cat-."

"Rock? Yes, he was real." Graystream put in.

"So everything that happened…happened?" Rosefoot asks.

"Seems so. And that also means that Daisypelt's not wasting time to attack." Graystream said.

"Should we tell Darkstar?" Windstorm asks Goldflame.

"I'll do it, he's not much of a morning cat, but he rarely lashes out on me."

Goldflame quickly climbed up the High Rock and padded inside the den to find Darkstar sleeping. She prodded his flank until Darkstar groans and lifts his head, opening his eyes on her.

"Goldflame…? Do you know what time it is?"

"We have something to tell you. Daisypelt is launching an attack tomorrow night."

Darkstar blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know this?"

Goldflame flattened her ears. "I know this sounds hard to believe, but me, Windstorm, Rosefoot and Graystream have been told by a StarClan cat."

 _At least we_ think _he is._

Goldflame saw the unreadable expression in Darkstar's eyes, and panicked. "You have to believe us!"

"I never said that I didn't believe you." He told his daughter. "But your Clanmates might not feel the same way. You'll have to convince them in the morning and hope they stand by you."

* * *

 **We're here! Just four days left until Pokemon Sun and Moon - who feels like their about to explode like a ball of confetti from the excitement?!**

 ***Kyubi suddenly exploded into confetti, and quickly regained her form***

 **Sorry… I got a bit carried away.  
**

 **I've come up with a team for my pokemon: Popplio, Pikipek, Jangmo-o, and Rockruff.**

 **Possible candidates are: Oricorio (cheerleader) and Cutiefly.**

 **And I've chosen a nickname for Popplio.  
**

 **If it's a girl, it will be Serenity. If it's a boy… Serenity. 'Cause why not? Based on the gender ratio of Starters, their almost always male.  
**

 **Although my Delphox and Charizard for Pokemon Y were female, so was Serperior for Pokemon White 1 without any soft resets, even my Feraligatr from Pokemon Colosseum ended up as a girl, so… Anything is possible.**

 **Speaking of which, Blue and Red are supposed to be in the game, too. I think I'm getting Red in my Sun version, but Blue…  
**

 ***Kyubi growls with a glare* I don't care what your canon name is, you will _always_ be that stuck up, arrogant Gary Oak…  
**

 **Question!**

 **When you get your Starter, what will you nickname them? ~ Kyubi**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

" **Stand Together."**

11/14/16 - 11/16/16 - 11/17/16 - 11/18/16

* * *

 _Near the end of February, early morning,_ the Four waited until Darkstar managed to wake up every cat. Graystream and her friends waited on High Rock, instructed by Darkstar, and could feel the outrage from the senior warriors.

"Why are you four up there?!" Demanded Leopardstrike.

"Only Darkstar is allowed on High Rock!" Added Crowtail.

Graystream faltered briefly, she looked at Oakheart. He gave her a confused face, but he nodded supportively.

"Cats of ThunderClan." Darkstar said. "Graystream, Windstorm, Goldflame and Rosefoot have an announcement to make. And you better listen, because this effects _all_ of us!"

The jet black tom nodded to his niece. Graystream swallowed her apprehension before she spoke up.

"We received a message from StarClan that Daisypelt is preparing to attack, tonight."

As expected, everyone was protesting in disbelief.

"Why would StarClan address warriors when we have Cloudwind and Hailpaw?"

"Sometimes medicine cats aren't as important as you think." Rosefoot scoffed. Cloudwind winced at her jeer and Hailpaw gave him a questioning glance.

"Even so, why should we trust _you?"_ Pricklefrost challenged.

"Because they're telling the truth." Cloudwind said. He looks at the four cats standing on High Rock.

"When these four were kits, I heard a voice. It was faint, but I heard it."

"What did it say?" Seabreeze asks him. Graystream immediately recited the words before Cloudwind could.

" _The grandchildren of the Fire will become one with nature._

 _The raging waters will crash on the gray_

 _The winds of the fallen gold warrior will howl_

 _The rose will bloom in control of the earth_

 _The gold of darkness will burn in a blaze of glory_

 _The balance of nature will be tipped off the scale by the wild daisy, and the next Four will end it."_

Graystream was actually satisfied with the stunned silence of her Clanmates.

"And with the prophecy, we discovered that we all have powers. Mine is to control and freeze water."

"I can control wind, amongst other things now…" Graystream glances at Windstorm briefly.

"I can control the earth and make pillars, no big deal." Rosefoot said flicking her tail.

"And I can control fire." Goldflame said.

" _Fire?"_ Gorseheart echoed, bristling his fur. "Why would StarClan give you the most dangerous thing in the forest?!"

"You're a threat! You could set the camp on fire!" Sneezeclaw spat.

"And _you're_ missing the point." Rosefoot retorted. "Daisypelt has the same power to manipulate the forest, and her Soulless are growing and ready to fight for her. If we don't get ourselves together she'll succeed in destroying the Clans."

Everyone was still reluctant to believe them, and Rosefoot became tempted to make High Rock into her weaponry, until Darkstar stepped forward.

"Why are you still denying the inevitable?" He questioned. "These four aren't the only cats who have supernatural powers. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing of the Three were essential during the Dark Battle. Stealthfire, my own mother, was a Twoleg reborn as a cat to prevent Lionstar from taking over the forest. Even my littermates and I had a part in it, even if we don't have supernatural powers."

"So much has happened, that we shouldn't be afraid of it when it involves someone we know, and if they're chosen to save our lives. We have literally little time to divide ourselves over fear, so whoever is prepared to fight stand with me."

Tigerflame and Ravenwing immediately stand next to Darkstar, as did Seabreeze. Duckheart, Sweetflower and Squirreltail stood by Darkstar as well.

Soon, the rest of ThunderClan approached Darkstar, and the Four felt a huge weight lifting off their shoulders.

"Then it's settled." Darkstar said. "We prepare to attack Daisypelt's monsters tonight."

"What about the other Clans? They should know when Daisypelt's attacking, especially RiverClan." Tigerflame asks him.

"You're right." Said Darkstar. "Send out our fastest cats to warn the other Clans."

"And suppose they don't listen to what we have to say?" Blazefrost put in.

Darkstar remained silent for a few heartbeats and shrugged his shoulders.

"Then it's their vigil."

* * *

Graystream looked at her Clanmates as they practiced battle moves. Some are even learning how their powers worked, and Rosefoot, for one, was more than happy to make Pricklefrost fly into the air with a sudden uprise of the earth, and Windstorm use his wings to fly up and put him down safely.

 _She really needs to talk to Cloudwind, before her anger gets to her._

Graystream saw Hailpaw, to her surprise, approaching her with unease in his steps.

"Hey." He said.

Graystream bristles her fur. "Oh, _now_ you're deciding to talk to me?"

Hailpaw flattened his ears. "Touchy… Fine, sorry for being a jerk. How's that?"

Graystream lowered her guard against her judgment. She missed Hailpaw, but at least he knows she refuses to be pushed around.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous." She admitted.

Hailpaw nodded. "Where's my brother? Any words of encouragement from him?"

Graystream could've sworn he heard a hint of envy in his tone, but shook it off.

"Not yet, but I know he wishes me luck."

"You don't need it." Hailpaw said earnestly. "If anyone can handle the danger, it's you, Graystream."

The grey she cat blinked gratefully. "Thanks, Hailpaw."

"That's Hail _stone_ to you."

* * *

Windstorm directed Pricklefrost and a small group of cats to the fresh kill pile. "Go ahead and eat something."

The light grey tom waited until they were out of earshot before shouldering Rosefoot.

"What in the name of StarClan is wrong with you?"

"What? I wasn't gonna kill Pricklefrost… just give him a bump on the head."

"This isn't going to satisfy your anger towards Cloudwind!"

Windstorm noticed that cats were looking at them. He directs Rosefoot behind the nursery and looks at her.

"Look, I understand how it feels to be betrayed by your parents-."

"Do you?" Rosefoot challenged him. "I remember perfectly clear that neither of your parents were medicine cats."

"But Goldheart liked toms!" Windstorm protested. "And he betrayed ThunderClan out of confusion and heartbreak - and Redfawn took advantage of him!"

Windstorm took the opportunity to touch her forehead with his nose.

"I want the old Rosefoot back. The snarky, smart and honest Rosefoot, not this bitter and hateful she cat. If you don't forgive him, he might die and you'll be stuck with blaming yourself for the rest of your life."

* * *

Rosefoot left the nursery and "sees" Hailstone and Cloudwind talking to each other outside of the medicine cat den. She approaches the two toms.

"I want to speak to Cloudwind."

Hailstone heard it as an order, not a request. He gets up and left to find his brother. Cloudwind stared at Rosefoot, hopefully.

"Rosefoot…?"

"Look, I wanna make this short. I forgive you for lying. I'm sure you had good reasons."

Cloudwind gazed at his secret daughter with warmth.

"Don't get me wrong, I still don't want anything to do with you. I just don't want Twinklepaws breathing down my scruff about this."

Rosefoot can feel the hurt radiating off him, and she almost felt sorry for him.

 _Sorry, pal. I got other things to think about rather than family drama._

* * *

Goldflame watches the dark clouds gather in the sky from her camp.

"Worried?"

She looked to her right and saw Ezra padding toward her. The white tom's injuries have healed and he was sticking around, helping with warrior duties.

"Is it that obvious?" She asks.

"Oh, yes." Ezra says, chuckling. "You might want to clear your mind before tonight, we need all the focus we can get."

"Yeah - _what?_ What are you talking about?"

"I managed to convince your father to let me fight for ThunderClan."

Goldflame snorted. "Darkstar never even tolerated you...unless, you went to my mother…"

"And Ravenwing convinced him, and here I am." Ezra purred. "Don't worry, just try to keep up with me and you'll be fine."

Goldflame smirked. "That's supposed to be my line."

* * *

Windstorm took a long look at the darkened sky and clear moon. The fastest cats returned after relaying their message to the other Clans. Now, they had to wait.

" _Can we go with you, mom?"_

Windstorm saw Whisperclaw bend down and nuzzle five moon old Littlekit and Finchkit as Thrushwing went to a group warriors.

"No, you have to stay in the nursery and protect the other kits." She told them.

Whisperclaw turned around and left. Finchkit puffed his chest importantly to the rest of the kits. "You heard her, I'm in charge of protecting you."

Four moon old Stormkit and Lionkit nodded to everything Finchkit said.

"Littlekit, go to the back." Finchkit told his brother.

"Why should I?"

"You'll get in the way!" Lionkit retorted. Finchkit narrowed his eyes and shoved Littlekit into the back, but Littlekit quickly shoves his chest against Finchkit's.

"You're not my mentor! Don't tell me what to do!"

"Stop causing trouble, Mousekit!" Stormkit latched his claws on Littlekit's shoulder. "You're too useless and small, just stay out of the way!"

Windstorm growled and stalked toward the kits. Stormkit notices him and snorted.

"Beat it, half-Clan-."

"You obviously don't learn very well." Windstorm said coldly. "Littlekit has just as much right to be here as you do, and you," he addressed Finchkit. "Should stop trying to push your brother around and actually _stand up_ for him instead of showing off."

Finchkit winced at his older cousin's criticism and lowered his head. For once, Littlekit gave Windstorm a blink of appreciation.

The light grey tom turned around and saw Darkstar watching him, nodding with approval. Rosefoot rests her head on his shoulder, while Goldflame and Graystream pad by his side.

Windstorm suddenly realized that some of them might not survive the night. Not even Rosefoot, his mate, or Graystream, his best friend since kit hood, and Goldflame, his foster sister who always stood up for him.

But they all held a look of courage in their eyes that filled Windstorm with determination.

"Look at the moon!"

The Four looked up and saw the full moon turn a sickly, glowing red. They saw narrowed, red eyes peering through the darkness.

It was time.

* * *

 **We're getting close to the end. Next chapter, cats will die, and they might be your favorite or my favorite. But I'll never tell.**

 **My Pokemon Sun version still hasn't come yet. (Suspense is never my favorite thing to experience.) Now, I hope you have a great day. ~ Kyubi**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am** _ **BACK**_ **!**

 **When I posted the last chapter, something came in that night.**

 ***Kyubi shows the Pokemon Sun version cartridge* I have no regrets! In fact, I love it! Well, I've already cleared the game over the weekend.**

 **And the game is absolutely beautiful and the entire game's plot-!**

 ***Kyubi was suddenly hit by a dirt cold and rendered unconscious. Rosefoot twitched her whiskers in satisfaction***

 **Rosefoot: Okay, I don't know why you Twolegs get worked up over these things, but Kyubi told me to knock her out if she tries to tell spoilers. So, you guys are good to play your video games as blind as you want.**

 **Enjoy the chapter ~.**

* * *

Chapter 22

" **Terror Time."**

11/22/18 - 11/23/16 - 11/24/16

* * *

 _The rain fell down as the first two Soulless crawled_ into the camp with an evil glint in their eyes. When the Soulless lunged, Graystream made the rain morph into a water whip and whipped it across the Soulless' neck, killing it.

The ThunderClan cats started attacking the horde Soulless as they poured into the camp. Windstorm dodged the Soulless' claws, and made his gusts of winds blow it away. He allowed the heat to sizzle, and flames ignite his paws and he lunged on the Soulless' chest.

He bites and engulfs his body in flames, briefly, as the Soulless roared with pain and evaporated into black mist. Windstorm landed on his paws and was met with Goldflame's shocked eyes.

"When did you learn that?!"

"Rock taught me how!"

Goldflame nodded, having no time to ask questions while their camp was attacked. Graystream threw the water stream with her paw as it splashes the Soulless, and she focuses her gaze as the water on the Soulless freezes, and traps it in an icy prison.

A whirlwind of fire burned the ice encased Soulless into ash as Goldflame nodded to Graystream before diving into the battle. So far, Swiftclaw was thrown against High Rock and fell limp, Brightpool was crushed underneath a Soulless' foot.

Troutstream was killed instantly when a Soulless threw his head into a tree. Seabreeze was bleeding heavily on her flank when a Soulless cornered her, and suddenly, Rosefoot came from behind and leaped toward the Soulless with a sharp, spear of earth in her jaws and stabbed it in the monster's neck.

The Soulless screeched and evaporated before its body hits the ground as Rosefoot approaches Seabreeze.

"Don't tell me you're getting too old to protect yourself."

Seabreeze scoffed playfully despite her injuries. "Please. I was an apprentice when Thornstar was a deputy, I still have ways to go."

* * *

The Soulless all of a sudden stopped coming into the camp. With three cats dead, everyone was on edge.

"She knows." Windstorm growled. The Four regrouped to hear his voice, as did their Clanmates.

"Daisypelt is taunting us, we have to find her and strike."

"That might be what she wants!" Flameclaw protested.

"Plus, she might attack the camp while we're gone. You've seen the Soulless kill three cats - even with our help!" Rosefoot put in.

"Then go, now." Darkstar said, padding toward them. "Go while the Soulless are gone and get Daisypelt - kill her if you have to!"

Graystream was reluctant to kill Daisypelt, not because she's her mother's half sister, but because it was strictly against the warrior code to kill. Goldflame was already nudging her out the thorn barrier, with Windstorm and Rosefoot following.

No sooner did they leave, more Soulless reared their heads toward the cats in the camp. Everyone braced themselves, and Darkstar curled his lip.

"Come at me, fools!"

* * *

Graystream tried to blink the rain out of her blue eyes. The rainstorm was beating down on their pelts as they neared the first place they suspected Daisypelt would be: RiverClan territory.

Amazingly, despite the black clouds covering the sky, the blood red moon still illuminated the forest in its glow.

Rosefoot hissed in frustration and stopped near the border between them and RiverClan.

"Is StarClan suddenly turning against us or something?! We'll never find Daisypelt's scent in the rain!"

Graystream felt a spark of an idea in her head. "Maybe we'll just lure her out instead."

Goldflame felt a hard, slim rope grab her back leg and lift her up with a scream. Graystream, Windstorm and Rosefoot looked in Goldflame's direction and saw her fighting in the grip of a tree's branch.

The blades of grasss grew taller and towered over the four chosen cats. A blade of water shot out and cuts down the grass.

"Nice hit!" Rosefoot purred to Graystream.

"That wasn't me…"

"That was _my_ shot." Windstorm said as a thin water stream levitated around him.

" _ **I'm still in danger! Help me!"**_ Goldflame screeched. Graystream swipes her paws on Windstorm's stream and her paws freeze up on her claws. Windstorm nodded and outstretched his paw to send Graystream flying in the air.

Graystream lashed her ice claws and broke the branch in half. Goldflame twisted her body and lands on her paws with Graystream.

The trees reached out for the cats, Rosefoot stomped her front paws and the earth shifts, and knocked the trees out of the ground and exposed their roots. The trees emitted a dark, green glow that vanished from sight, and left daisies gathering on the tree bark.

"Looks like she found us." Rosefoot grunted.

Windstorm heard a shout and saw a black, handsome tom limping toward them.

"Hey, aren't you Darkwater?"

"Yes. Cloudstar needs your help." Darkwater said. "Daisypelt attacked, she killed our deputy and raided the camp with those monsters."

" _You four won't be going anywhere."_

Windstorm's fur stood on his spine and whirled around to see Redfawn, strutting out of the ferns. He looks at the three she cats.

"You guys go with Darkwater, I'll hold her off."

"And let her kill you?!" Rosefoot challenged.

"She won't do that. Just _go!"_ He said. Graystream nudged Rosefoot toward Darkwater as they, and Goldflame, cross the stream. Windstorm swallowed his remaining fear as Redfawn smirked.

"Oh, this will be fun ~."

* * *

Darkstar snarled as he sank his teeth into the Soulless' neck and killed it. He looks around to see the bodies of Brightpool, Swiftclaw and Troutstream being pulled from the battlefield. Suddenly, Jaystripe came from his right view and pushed Volefang out of the snapping jaws of a Soulless, and shrieked when its teeth sank in her sides and blood spattered.

" _No!"_ Volefang cried. Jaystripe was thrown into the tree, and Volefang yowled as he flung himself on the Soulless with Sneezeclaw, Spottedberry and Leopardstrike's help.

"Darkstar!"

Tigerflame ran to the jet black tom, parts of his fur ripped off and a torn ear.

"The Soulless are overwhelming our defenses! What should we do?"

"Keep them holding off!"

"But-!"

"I know! But we have to buy the Four some time!" Darkstar hissed.

Tigerflame looked to his side and narrowed his eyes.

"Look out!" Tigerflame pushes Darkstar, and dodges a bear Soulless' claws scraping the ground. A white blur lands on the Soulless' back.

"Back off my son, stupid!" Stoatfrost spat. Darkstar has never seen his father so vicious.

The Soulless threw Stoatfrost on the ground. It bites on Stoatfrost's neck and ripped his throat open, but not before Stoatfrost's claws ripped the monster's neck open and killed it.

" _Stoatfrost, no!"_

Darkstar rushed to Stoatfrost's side as Cloudwind looked over Jaystripe's body. Hailstone looked at the commotion and gaped in shock.

"Cloudwind…"

The fluffy white tom followed Hailstone's gaze and looked spooked.

"I'll take care of her, you look after Stoatfrost." Hailstone told him. Cloudwind nodded and rushed to Stoatfrost's side. Stoatfrost was losing blood rapidly from his throat.

"Stoatfrost, don't close your eyes - Cloudwind is here!" Darkstar said. Lightstripe and Whisperclaw watched the last wave of Soulless run off before noticing Stoatfrost's state.

"No, no, no, no…!" Lightstripe whispered, running toward them with Whisperclaw.

Stoatfrost smiled despite the pain. "I guess my luck has run out… At least I went out with style…"

Darkstar glared at him with tears in his eyes. "Don't say that!"

Cloudwind placed his chewed cobwebs on Stoatfrost's neck. He notices how quickly the webs turned red, he began to panic.

"There's too much blood. Oh, Stoatfrost!"

The white lanky tom looked calm. "It's okay, kitties. I'm not afraid of StarClan. If anything, at least I'll be with your mother again."

He looked at Darkstar. "Keep making ThunderClan strong. I'm always proud of you, even though you weren't proud of me. I love you kits."

Stoatfrost closed his eyes and fell still. Whisperclaw whimpered and shook her head. "No… First Stealthfire, now…"

Darkstar bit his lip and touched Stoatfrost's pelt. "May StarClan guide you home."

In the same moment, Darkstar saw a very faint shape, of a golden, slender she cat standing over Stoatfrost. Stoatfrost appeared, transparent, and looked pleased to see the she cat, and they both vanished in thin air.

"He's in StarClan now." Lightstripe told him. Darkstar pricked his ears when he heard roaring.

"Again?" Volefang spat, his pelt covered in blood. "These monsters just won't quit!"

Darkstar stood up again. "Stand strong! Brace yourselves!"

* * *

Windstorm took a claw to his cheek as Redfawn moved in for a bite. He ducks and headbutts Redfawn's chest and knocks her down. The dark red she cat hissed and faced him.

"Is that all?! You feel like a big tom, pushing a she cat around?"

Windstorm curled his lip. "You're hardly a she cat, _mother."_

Windstorm dodged Redfawn's swipe and used the opportunity to stomp his paw, and the earth sends Redfawn into the air. Windstorm used his air wings to fly and catch her, and glides down and hits Redfawn into the ground.

Redfawn used her claws to grab on Windstorm's pelt and ripped his fur, and made blood poured from his wound. Windstorm faltered and rolled on the ground.

He pressed his tail on his wound as Redfawn stalked over him.

"Is that all?!"

Redfawn raked her claws across Windstorm's muzzle, and did it again, and Windstorm spat the blood out of his mouth, and curled his lip.

" _ **Is that all?!"**_ Redfawn yowled, and Windstorm jerked his head and smacked his claws into her mouth and ripped out something long and pink that hit the ground.

 _Is that her tongue?!_

Redfawn closed her mouth and stared at her son in horror. Windstorm quickly got up and pinned Redfawn down to the ground. He instinctively placed his paw on her forehead and one on her chest, and a bright light glows from his paws.

Redfawn screamed as the light became brighter, and eventually, she vanished like steam. Windstorm panted and looked at his now healed wounds.

He just shook his fur and padded toward the RiverClan territory.

* * *

Goldflame was frustrated. The rain was relentless and she couldn't start her fire. The best she could do was use her claws to keep the snake Soulless at bay.

She managed to bite the snake in half, and smiled in triumph. The snake's tail suddenly grew a head, and the front grew it's own tail.

"Oh give me a break!" Goldflame hissed. She was momentarily distracted by a flash, and a sound of thunder.

 _Oh yeah!_

The first lightning bolt fell down on her. Goldflame took the hit and uses her paw to direct the lightning and turned both snakes into ash.

"Nice shot!"

Goldflame saw Ezra padding next to her. "You seriously followed me out here?"

"Even the leader's daughter needs help."

A fox Soulless charged at Ezra from behind. Ezra narrowly escaped from its snapping jaws. Goldflame swipes her paw with a powerful electric shock. The Soulless cries and was suddenly stabbed by Graystream's icicles.

"Goldflame!"

The golden she cat looks over her shoulder and saw Ezra attack and kill another fox Soulless. But a streak of lightning zapped Ezra and knocked him down, as a familiar tabby came into view.

 _Daisypelt!_

RiverClan's traitorous cat looked skinny, and her fur was unkept. Her green eyes were wild with glee as she watched her former Clanmates fight to the death.

Daisypelt's paw lit up with static electricity, and aims her firing shot at Ezra.

Goldflame leaped in front of the white tom and felt the electricity hit her, and her heart stopped abruptly as the light bursts from her body and fell limp.

"Goldflame!" Ezra cried. Graystream looks in his direction and locked gazes with Daisypelt, who slowly smiles.

* * *

Darkstar was on the warpath when the Soulless suddenly turn and fled the camp.

"Where are they going?" One cat yowled.

Darkstar frowned and took the chance to take a breath and check on his Clan.

* * *

"Hello, _niece."_ Daisypelt sneered, padding towards Graystream. Windstorm bursts into the camp, and Goldflame slowly regains consciousness when Rosefoot and Ezra woke her up.

Graystream tries not to tremble when Daisypelt was within her reach. "Stand down, Daisypelt. You've caused enough trouble."

Daisypelt tilts her head. "What trouble? I'm just getting retribution for all the wrongs done to me. From my mother, my Clanmates, everyone had a part in my life that shaped me into what I am today."

Daisypelt flicked her tail tip, and a reed stretched out and smacks Graystream across her muzzle, making her nearly fall on the ground.

"You and Graysky could never take a hit." Daisypelt charged at Graystream with outstretched claws. Rosefoot got in front of Graystream and summoned a wall from the ground. Daisypelt narrowed her green eyes as a root shot up from the ground and broke through the barricade.

Rosefoot quickly formed earth on her paws and slams both paws on the root. Goldflame regains her composure and leaves Ezra's side. She used the small fire on her paw to cut and burn the root.

"You think your Clanmates trust you four freaks?!"

Three roots shot up from the ground. Graystream froze her claws in ice and lashed them across the first root, then more roots shot out and grabbed Rosefoot.

The pinkish she cat hissed with outrage as Windstorm latches himself on the root with flaming paws.

"They'll turn against you sooner or later!" Daisypelt lunged at Graystream while she was distracted. The grey tabby she cat fought to push her aunt off of her. Daisypelt bites Graystream's front leg and drew blood from it, and raked her claws on her right eye.

Daisypelt managed to pin down Graystream with a mean smirk.

"No cat wants a threat within their Clan, and that's exactly what you are!"

Daisypelt sank her claws into Graystream's chest. Graystream lashed her ice claw across Daisypelt's eyes.

The former RiverClan warrior shrieked with pain, and the roots stopped moving and the Soulless stopped attacking, and trembled as they slowly melted into shadows.

Rosefoot shook the dead roots off her pelt and charged straight for Daisypelt and knocked her down, pinning her in place.

"I should kill you right now!" She hissed.

Daisypelt gave her a taunting look. "Then do it! Kill me and complete your stupid prophecy!"

"No." Windstorm said, padding toward Rosefoot with Graystream and Goldflame.

"What?!" Goldflame exclaimed, staring at her foster brother. "Windstorm, she _killed_ cats! She killed Cookie, and she practically chased Graystream's mother out - she even supported Lionstar and Stormstar!"

"And if we kill her, we'll be no better than her!" Windstorm snapped. He bore his amber eyes on Daisypelt, eerily calm.

"I have a better punishment for her."

"Bury her alive?" Suggested Rosefoot. Windstorm gave his mate a warning look.

"No." He said. "Hold out your paws."

The three did as they were told, and their paws glow bright. Daisypelt was looking at them with sharp suspicion. "What is this?"

"A new technique we just learned." Windstorm replied, coolly. "When we touch your forehead, you'll lose your powers, and hopefully the ability to move. Which means you'll _never_ harm anyone else."

Daisypelt's eyes widen with horror as the four cats pressed their paws on her forehead. She trembled violently as the Soulless began to vanish from thin air. Daisypelt shrieked as the light blinded her, and slowly faded away.

Rosefoot, Graystream, Windstorm and Goldflame backed away from her, and Daisypelt jumped up, but fell on her side. She hissed as she kicked her forelegs, but it was totally useless.

The surviving RiverClan warriors gathered around Daisypelt and the Four, and Cloudstar pushed through and narrowed his eyes on Daisypelt, then looked at the four young cats.

"Thank you, you saved us."

"Oh, please!" Daisypelt growled. "This can't stop me! I refuse to believe it!"

Cloudstar looked back at his step daughter with sharp disappointment.

"You are done, Daisypelt. Consider these four cats act of mercy, because my warriors would have killed you on the spot if not for your monsters standing in the way."

Daisypelt glared at Cloudstar. "Do you think I care?! I don't! I know my father would have been a better leader than you! He would've made us great!"

"How would you know, if you've never met him?" Graystream demanded.

"Because Ivystar told me so! The one thing she actually shared about him!"

Cloudstar shook his head gravely.

"Ivystar only told you that because she knew that the truth would hurt you."

Daisypelt eyed him with suspicion. "What are you talking about?"

"Your father, Stonetail, was always too ambitious for his own good. Even if it meant hurt others, he was going to be leader. But at the time Leafstar lived, she appointed Ivystar as her deputy."

Daisypelt stared at Cloudstar as horror slowly came in her eyes.

"No… He wouldn't-!"

"Yes, he tried to kill Ivycloud, but your mother killed him. She killed him to protect RiverClan, and the next day she discovered that she was expecting you."

Daisypelt shook her head slowly. "No… No, no, I don't-!" She suddenly paused and stared at the ground, frozen. The Four looked at each other as they watched Daisypelt fall into silent madness.

Cloudstar turned to look at the ThunderClan cats. "Your help is most appreciated. You can go back home."

"What about her?" Rosefoot nodded to Daisypelt.

Cloudstar shook his head. "She won't be much of a threat anymore. We'll deal with her once you leave."

Graystream could see why. Daisypelt was curled into a ball, trembling and crying.

 _Even if she still had the nerve, she can't move anymore, she can't use her powers._

Goldflame went to Ezra and helped him on his paws.

Windstorm dipped his head. "Thank you, Cloudstar. May StarClan light your path."

"May StarClan light your path as well."

* * *

The Four and Ezra were greeted by their Clanmates. But they noticed six dead bodies lined up near Cloudwind.

"Is that Stoatfrost?!" Graystream gasped. They saw Stoatfrost, Brightpool, Swiftclaw, Troutstream and Jaystripe among the dead.

"This happened while you were away." Oakstorm told her.

"Has anyone seen Seabreeze?" Lightstripe called out. Every cat looked in worry for Seabreeze when Gorseheart came out of the elder's den with a light silver tabby on his back.

Darkstar narrowed his eyes. "No…"

Gorseheart laid the dead body of Seabreeze near Cloudwind, the fur on her pelt was ripped off, and blood trickled from her forehead. Ravenwing stared at Seabreeze and whimpered.

"How?" She askedher grandfather, Gorseheart.

"A badger Soulless just appeared inside the den. It attacked me, but she got in the way…"

Gorseheart shook his head. "She didn't have to save me, not when I treated her so horridly…"

Stormfoot nudged Gorseheart. "Don't say that. You know Seabreeze forgave you long ago."

Blackcloud nodded in agreement. "That's right. Seabreeze died like a warrior, and a daughter trying to save her father."

Gorseheart buried his nose into Seabreeze's pelt to muffle his cries. Ravenwing rests her head on Darkstar's shoulder until she saw Goldflame. Her eyes brimmed with pride despite the tears.

"You did it, I'm so proud of you. All of you." She said, looking at Goldflame and Windstorm. She licked both of their heads with affection of a mother.

Rosefoot sensed Cloudwind approach her. He gave her a look of uncertainty. Rosefoot sighed, and pressed her nose on his cheek. Cloudwind purred and smiled at her.

"Graystream!"

Graystream saw Lightstripe run to her and nuzzle her cheek.

"Did you kill Daisypelt?"

"No, we didn't."

Everyone fell silent with shock until Windstorm spoke up.

"We took away her ability to move. She's basically harmless at this point."

"Suppose it wears off and she regains her strength?" Sneezeclaw demanded.

"Cloudstar took her back, he's deciding on how to punish her." Windstorm replied. Darkstar approaches Goldflame, Rosefoot, Windstorm and Graystream.

"You four have done a good job." He looked at the dead cats near Cloudwind. "And everyone's sacrifices will never be forgotten."

Darkstar looked at the ThunderClan cats. "The Four have saved us all. The prophecy is completed!"

" _Graystream! Windstorm! Rosefoot! Goldflame!"_

The four stood by each other as their Clanmates called their names. Graystream even saw Pricklefrost give her a look of respect.

Graystream wrapped her tail around Windstorm's, and then Goldflame and Rosefoot wrapped their tails around each other's.

 _We did it, together._

* * *

 **This isn't the end! The next is the epilogue. And I would like to thank you for putting up with my laziness.**

 **(And sidetracks. Still no regrets for it.)**

 **One thing's for sure, it's Thanksgiving and I am ready for a break. Be sure to thank your parents, and have a nice Thanksgiving dinner and have a fantastic day. ~ Kyubi**


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue**

11/24/16

* * *

 _One moon has passed into March,_ and the Clans have recovered from the damage that the Soulless have brought. ThunderClan especially. For now, this moon is about to bring changes in the form of a new apprentice.

Whisperclaw was grooming Littlekit's fur coat outside of the nursery with Thrushwing, Foxflame and their own kits watching the cats gathering around High Rock that morning.

Littlekit looked flustered as he pushes away Whisperclaw.

"I can groom myself!" He said. Whisperclaw narrowed her eyes, but nodded and backed off of him. Littlekit groomed himself as Tigerflame approaches Whisperclaw, and brushes muzzles with her.

Darkstar made his announcement.

"As we all know, cats live in the circle of life. We live and die, nothing can change that. All we can do is move on. And what better way than to welcome our newest apprentice."

"Go on, son." Tigerflame whispered to Littlekit. The black tom padded toward High Rock, as his Clanmates watched him with pride. Littlekit gazed up at his uncle while trying not to tremble in front of the grown cats.

"Littlekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Littlepaw."

Darkstar didn't have to look far for a cat to mentor Littlepaw.

"Foxflame. You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have excellent training from Mousepatch, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and strong, proving yourself as a loyal ThunderClan cat time and time again. You will be the mentor of Littlepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Littlepaw."

Thrushwing gave the surprised Foxflame a warm smile. Foxflame stood up and approaches Littlepaw. Littlepaw turns around and accidentally bumped noses with Foxflame.

Littlepaw shook his head, and slowly touched noses with Foxflame.

"Okay, you can talk to Tigerflame and Whisperclaw before we head out." Foxflame said.

Littlepaw nodded and quickly padded toward his parents.

"Did I do good?"

"You were brilliant." Tigerflame purred.

"Don't worry about your stance, just be an apprentice and have fun." Whisperclaw put in.

Littlepaw puffed his chest with pride until he saw Finchkit glaring at him through the slightly sunbathed nursery.

 _He's still on punishment, he can't become an apprentice for another moon._

Littlepaw felt sorry for him, of course, but he knew that Finchkit's disobedience would get him in trouble. Littlepaw watches his parents leave and heard a scoff.

"If they let that mouse become an apprentice, then they'll let anyone become one!" Stormkit sneered.

Littlepaw felt fire light up in his chest when Finchkit refused to say anything. He turned his back on them and left the camp with Foxflame.

 _I'll show them. I'm just as good as Finchkit._


End file.
